Liars
by marzelinefilth
Summary: Hay cientos de finales: Algunos felices, otros tristes. Algunos finales tienen un giro. Algunas historias abren la puerta para algo más. Los cuentos de hadas terminan cuando la chica consigue al príncipe. Los finales que hacen que se seas introspectivo sobre tu vida y lugar en el mundo; y está ese final que has visto venir desde lejos y por alguna razón, te toma por sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les traigo una adaptación de una de mis series favoritas de todos los tiempos.

Este es solo un prologo. Los capítulos serán muy largos, así tendrán mas para leer.

¡Ojo!: **ES UNA ADAPTACION A LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA. LA HISTORIA NO ES IDENTICA A LA SERIE.**

No les diré que serie es porque luego habría muchas comparaciones, y no me gustaría porque simplemente no se disfruta igual.

Por cierto, las dos historias: LOVE OF MI LIFE y CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS ALCANZA, no se han abandonado, solo es un descanso que nos hemos dado Eli y yo, pues nos ha llevado un poco más de tiempo conseguir inspiración :P. También disculpen si no he contestado comentarios, la verdad es que no he tenido oportunidad. Una gran disculpa.

Esta adaptación solo la hice por diversión, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashii, y la historia original a la escritora Cecily von Ziegesar; solo los tome prestados para diversión, sin intención de dolo o prejuicio y mucho menos fines de lucro

_Autor:____MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE_

_CAPITULO 1: UN POCO DE MENTIRAS._

Ese día, Kagome había despertado con un nudo gigantesco en su estomago. Aquel raro síntoma se propago hasta sus nervios haciendo que ocasionalmente sintiera un escalofrió en su piel. No entendía porque se sentía así. Todo estaba más que bien en su vida, y ahora, ese sexto sentido que siempre le alertaba de los peligros le estaba sugiriendo ponerse en guardia.

Pero por esa tarde, dejaría de pensar en sus paranoias.

-Solo son mis nervios.- Se dijo a sí misma.

Esa tarde… estaría por primera vez con Inuyasha.

Siempre había amado a Inuyasha. Él era alto y muy guapo, su cabello blanco estaba peinado siempre con rebeldía, y su carácter desenfadado lo hacían un novio estupendo.

Kagome no tenía rival alguna que se atreviera a poner los ojos en su hombre, e Inuyasha miraba solamente a Kagome… y, tal vez, a Sango.

Desde antes que Sango se mudara, se corrió el rumor que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de su amiga, Kagome negaba rotundamente el chisme, cegándose ante aquella larga amistad que había entre los tres. Diciéndose mentalmente una y otra vez: "Sango se ha ido. Las cosas ahora son diferentes. Inuyasha me ama."

El espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba llenando casi toda la pared de su cuarto la reflejo a con perfección; su figura delgada y sus piernas largas le hacían ver ese encantador vestido de encaje perfecto para su cintura, su rostro ovalado y bien perfilado le brindaban una belleza indiscutiblemente envidiable. Y eso era exactamente lo que más le gustaba de sí misma.

Esos enormes ojos zafiro le devolvieron una mirada llena ilusión y se sintió tremendamente feliz.

Se alegraba de tener todo eso que la vida y el destino le brindaban en ese momento. Una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, junto con un novio que la amaba con locura.

Kagome salió de su habitación buscando solo a una persona de todas las que en ese instante se encontraban en la sala de su enorme y costoso departamento.

La anfitriona de la fiesta era Naomi Higurashi la madre de Kagome. La modista más importante de los últimos años había ganado gran fortuna con su visión en cuanto a ropa interior se refería. Tenía tanto dinero en sus cuentas que podía darse el lujo de brindar tamaño espectáculo en su pent-house.

-Kagome, cariño.- Volvió su cabeza hacia la voz de su madre, quien se acerco a ella junto con una de sus socias. -Mírate, te ves increíble con uno de mis vestidos.- Dijo sonriendo Naomi.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kagome con gentileza.

-Pero la próxima vez que tomes uno de mis diseños, procura ajustarlo un poco mas.- Sugirió guiñándole el ojo dulcemente.

Kagome contemplo el rostro hermoso de su madre. Sus ojos color chocolate eran una tentación para cualquier hombre, y a pesar de que Naomi ya no era una jovencita, su belleza seguía presente en su carisma y su porte.

-Lo tendré en mente.- Dijo siguiendo su camino para buscar lo que ella siempre pensó que la complementaba… Inuyasha.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

La música penetraba sus odios como taladros. La conversación entre todas esas personas ya lo tenía cansado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿Llorar? ¿Reír?.

No. Se dijo. Soy muy bueno para hacer eso.

-¿Y donde piensas entrar a estudiar?- Le pregunto ese hombre viejo que llevaba más de media hora hablando con su padre. -Falta poco tiempo para escoger una carrera-

-Pues yo…- No sabía que responder. Su futuro no estaba en su vida. Él era una criatura libre que no pensaba, ni media la consecuencia de sus actos y eso lo afectaba de una manera visible. Su cabello plateado estaba corto y alborotado, su traje de marca estaba un tanto arrugado y sus zapatos ni siquiera estaban bien puestos.

Inuyasha no entendía porque la alta sociedad lo tenía tan fastidiado.

-Estudiara administración. Al fin y al cabo, él y Sesshomaru se harán cargo de las empresas cuando yo no esté.- Dijo interviniendo por él, el importante y prestigioso Toga Taisho. -Los envire a Estados Unidos para que asistan a la universidad.-

Inuyasha lo miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a mencionar algo así? ¿Acaso su vida podía estar más planeada que en ese momento? ¿Desde cuándo ir a Estados unidos le molestaba tanto?

-Padre, yo…-

-¡Inuyasha!-

La voz de Kagome lo hizo mirar hacia el atrás, ella se veía increíblemente guapa con ese vestido de mangas tres cuartos y ese elegante moño que sobresalía de su cabello negro.

Le sonrió con agradecimiento, mirando los ojos color zafiro de su novia.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo con una sonrisa coqueta a los tres hombres que en ese momento rodeaban a su novio. -Señor Taisho, ¿Me puedo robar un momento a su hijo?-

Toga Taisho era un hombre alto y apuesto, un millonario como ninguno, jamás había sentido lo que era la bancarrota ni la caída de alguna de sus inversiones. -Claro.- Dijo sonriendo. Quería muchísimo a esa joven, a quien con gusto haría la esposa de su hijo, y no esperaba cosa diferente. Si no podía hacer que su primogénito se tranquilizara en cuanto a mujeres. Tal vez, esa chica y su hijo, podrían hacerse cargo de las empresas en un futuro.

Si. Él tenía muchos planes para Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Disculpen.- Pidió entrecortadamente, mientras la joven tomaba su mano y lo guiaba con rapidez lejos del ruido de la fiesta… directo hacia su alcoba.

-¡Inuyasha!- Kagome se detuvo ante la voz masculina y mezquina de Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, quien cargaba un cigarrillo en la boca sin encender y con una copa de whisky en la mano izquierda. -Iremos a fumar un poco, ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto de forma sínica, sin siquiera mirar a Kagome. -Solo tú, yo, y estas dos hermosas chicas.- Dijo con su sonrisa de lado señalando hacia las dos amigas de Kagome quienes coqueteaban descaradamente con él.

Sesshomaru deslizo los dedos por el cabello plateado que había decidido dejar largo hasta sus hombros.

Kagome rodo los ojos. Odiaba a ese hombre, era un descarado sinvergüenza que no hacía más que despilfarrar su fortuna en mujeres y drogas. Pero…, aun así, había algo en él que a Kagome siempre le había atraído, y esa fuerza oscura con la que podía manipular las cosas.

Sesshomaru era en verdad un líder nato, al que le importaba un carajo todas las cosas que le ponían en bandeja de plata.

-Si.- Dijo. Kagome le apretó con fuerza la mano. -Cuando vuelva.-

-Si es que vuelve.- Dijo con hostilidad la pelinegra, mientras seguía su camino lejos de la fiesta.

Sesshomaru le sonrió de forma burlona. Desde siempre le había gustado hacerla enfadar.

Kagome subió corriendo los escalones, mientras arrastraba a un Inuyasha muy incomodo por la casi persecución que estaba dando como exhibición.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto cuando su novia abrió la puerta y lo empujo hacia adentro.

Kagome cerró la puerta con fuerza y con llave. -Tengo ganas de hacerlo.- Le susurro.

-¡¿Ahora?!- pregunto sorprendido. Acercando su apuesto rostro al níveo de Kagome.

Kagome lo beso. Primero suave y, después de forma salvaje. Su respiración choco contra la cara de Inuyasha quien seguía el ritmo de los besos de su novia, pues después de cinco años conocía muy bien su forma de besar.

-¿Estas completamente segura?- pregunto cortando el beso.

Kagome le sonrió de forma coqueta y con fuerza lo aventó a la cama. -¡Sí!- Mientras subía a él.

Inuyasha se quito con rapidez la corbata y el saco. Kagome beso el cuello de su novio y comenzó a desabrocharse su precioso vestido. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba, igual que la inquietud de la pelinegra por concretar la relación.

No sabía porque, pero de algo estaba segura. Si no lo hacía en ese momento con él, algo malo pasaría.

S:S:S:S:S:SS:S:S:S:S:S

Sesshomaru fumaba un cigarro de marihuana sentado en uno de los finos sillones de la terraza de la casa de las Higurashi.

Él no era un hombre atrevido en cuanto a comodidades en casas ajenas se hablaba. Tenía que reconocer que familiarizarse con la novia de su hermano desde hacía mucho tenía sus ventajas. Y tener esa mirada el cielo azul mientras comenzaba a drogarse era excelente.

-Vamos, Sesshomaru. Vinimos aquí para fumar contigo.- Le sonrió una de las inseparables amigas de Kagome, a quien no le recordaba el nombre, mientras se le acercaba de forma insinuante. Sesshomaru le dio su cigarro y enseguida inhalo la hierba.

- ¡Miren quien está ahí!- Dijo Yuka señalando hacia los niveles inferiores que daban a la calle. "¡Es Sango Kimura!"

Sesshomaru camino hacia donde la chica señalaba. Desde la calle se veía el cuerpo delgado y alto de una mujer castaña caminando hacia el edificio donde estaban en ese momento. Aquel cuerpo lleno de curvas sensuales llamó enseguida su atención.

-Las cosas se pondrán un poco interesantes por aquí.- Dijo para sí mismo ignorando el momento en que sus manos volvieron a tomar el cigarrillo.

Sería interesante ver la reacción de la novia virgen de su hermano al ver a su mejor amiga volver después de un año.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

-Te amo.- Le dijo mientras el besaba su cuello. -Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo hare.- Miro los dorados ojos de Inuyasha.

-También te amo.- Dijo apresuradamente, observo los detalles del dulce rostro de Kagome y volvió a besar sus labios rojos.

Se abrazaron sintiendo el calor mutuo del deseo.

Inuyasha acariciaba los muslos de Kagome. Ella no podía dejar de tocar su musculosa espalda. Él la volvió a mirar para darle esa señal, la única señal de aviso, con ella perdería su virginidad, Kagome asintió decidida y excitada. Sintió el miembro de Inuyasha rosando su entrada.

Faltaba tan poco…

-¡Kagome!- Se escucho una voz atreves de la puerta.-¡Sango esta aquí!-

Y su corazón se detuvo, Inuyasha se quedo tieso.

-¡Es Sango!- dijo separándose de ella.

Kagome, alarmada de que toda su noche romántica se fuera al carajo, lo volvió a besar. Pero Inuyasha solo se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Es una tontería, Inuyasha. Sango esta en China.- Dijo intentado que él volviera a su posición inicial.

Pero Inuyasha no escuchaba, Solo prestaba atención al retumbante nombre de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué no te da gusto que haya vuelto?- Pregunto de forma brusca dándose cuenta que ella seguía desnuda en la cama.

-Si, por supuesto.- Se puso de pie. Y cuando estaba a punto de decirle cuanto lo amaba, ya se había ido.

Kagome volvió a negar que los rumores fuesen reales. "Él me ama."

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Regresar después de un año era increíble. Pero las circunstancias por lo que lo hacía, no lo eran.

Saber que te vas un tiempo para alejarte de los errores que cometiste es algo digno de hacer para un cobarde, y regresar y dar la cara es de un valiente. Aun y cuando ella no se sentía así.

Hacia tanto que le habría gustado regresar a ese lugar, que no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al abrazar a la mama de Kagome. La mujer se veía encantadora, y dar una fiesta como aquella era un síntoma de recuperación después de que su esposo muriera.

Todos los jóvenes de la fiesta la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Y que había esperado ella? ¿Qué todos la recibieran con besos y abrazos? Pues la realidad es que nadie parecía interesado en si todo le había salido bien en su viaje, solo estaban interesados en saber ¿Cuál era el motivo de volver?

Y ella pudo haber respondido, Por mi hermano.

Pero nadie pregunto.

Siguió caminando hasta subir las escaleras y dirigirse hacia las habitaciones principales. Tal vez, su mejor amiga estuviese en uno de esos lugares. Extrañaba tanto a Kagome.

Toco una y otra puerta, y nada. El destino parecía encaprichado en hacerla sufrir un poco más.

Hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse. Inuyasha se encontraba mirándola fijamente.

Él se veía increíblemente apuesto con ese cabello blanco corto a la última moda masculina y llevaba un traje carísimo que ella le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños. Era bueno verlo, después de aquello que esperaba fuese olvidado para siempre de sus memorias.

Inuyasha avanzo poco a poco, observándola. Esperando el momento para estar cerca de ella y poderla besar, y hacerle el amor dos veces, como aquella noche. La noche en que los chismes de todos se volvieron reales.

Ella también camino hacia el. Estaban los dos tan cerca… y a la vez, tan lejos.

Una de las puertas se abrió dejando ver a una muy seria Kagome. Y Sango lo entendió todo. Inuyasha pudo haber sido de ella una noche, pero su corazón siempre estaría ligado a Kagome. Con dolor desvió un segundo la mirada, solo para recuperarse de la forma fría en la que aquellos ojos zafiro la miraban.

-¡Sango!- dijo abrazándola, odiándola por interrumpir su momento íntimo.

-¡Kagome!- correspondió ese gesto con vergüenza.

-¡Que gusto verte!- la soltó y le tomo las manos. -Te extrañe.-

Sango sabía que no debía creer eso, no por nada habían sido amigas desde pequeñas. Podía ver en el rostro de Kagome el enfado que mostraban aquellas diminutas arrugas que la sonrisa fingida le estaba ocasionando. Kagome sospechaba, estaba segura.

-¡Hola!- menciono Inuyasha abrazándola.

Sango no dijo nada, solo correspondió ese abrazo con bochorno. Kagome los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Ella sabía de su encuentro sexual? No, si hubiese sido así, no habría dejado siquiera que Inuyasha se acercase.

-No puedo quedarme, solo vine a saludar.- Dijo soltando a Inuyasha rápidamente.

-¡Sango!-

La castaña miro hacia donde provenía la fémina voz.

-¡Mama!- menciono corriendo a los brazos de su madre. La había extrañado demasiado, decir lo contrario era una mentira. Podía ser que su madre fuera una mujer superficial y elitista, aun así ella tenía un buen corazón.

-Sango, hija. Me alegra que estés de vuelta.- Menciono tomando con cariño los brazos de su hija.

La miro directo a esos ojos oscuros y le dio un pequeño beso. -¿Dónde está Kohaku?- pregunto susurrando antes de separarse por completo de su hermosa madre.

Keiko Kimura se tomo distraídamente su oreja izquierda, un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. -Bueno… no hablemos de eso ahora. Estamos en una fiesta y tenemos que celebrar.- Dijo tendiéndole una mano a su hija.

-Lo siento. Solo he venido a saludar.- Menciono soltándose de la mano de su madre. -Los veo en la escuela.- Y con una despedida despreocupada con la mano se alejo de su pasado.

No tenía cara para enfrentarse a la tormenta que estaba a punto de acercarse.

Kagome se quedo viendo fijamente la espalda de Sango. Su mejor amiga, su hermana, su única confidente, yéndose de una fiesta antes de tomar siquiera una copa. No comprendía que había pasado con ella. Claro que la nueva Sango la cual parecía tener un aura cálida le agrado, pero la vieja era divertida, borracha, rebelde y no parecía sensata, ni dolida.

Agacho su mirada concentrándose en sus zapatillas; por un momento se preocupo por su amiga, pero al ver como Inuyasha se quedaba viendo hacia la dirección por donde Sango se había ido, sintió unos horribles celos.

¿En verdad le alegraba ver a Sango?

Claro que si, era su amiga. Y entonces, ¿por qué se mostrado tan antipática y resentida en cuanto Inuyasha y ella se habían abrazado? ¿Por qué su presencia le molestaba? Ella nunca se había sentido así respecto a que una chica abrazara a su novio.

Kagome sonrió. Eran ideas suyas solamente.

-Vaya, así que vuelve para quedarse.- Murmuro Kagome con alegría. Seria genial que todo volviese a ser como antes ahora que Sango se encontraba en Tokio de nuevo, todo sería igual.

Se sintió observada y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar. Sesshomaru Taisho, se encontraba mirándola fijamente con esos ambarinos ojos característicos de su familia. Ella noto enseguida su sonrisa burlona formándose en sus labios.

Y se dio cuenta enseguida, que él sabía algo que ella no.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Sango meditaba tranquilamente mientras caminaba directo al hospital.

Seguro todos en ese momento se preguntaban: ¿Dónde estaba la chica mala? ¿La chica drogadicta que solía besarse y tener sexo con cualquiera?

La respuesta era simple: se había ido para siempre.

Todo había cambiado hacia un año. Después de la boda de unos amigos de su madre, se había emborrachado junto con Inuyasha. Kagome se había ido de viaje a Francia. Así que ella se había acercado a Inuyasha y lo había besado.

Ambos habían chocado sus labios en un beso anhelante y apasionado. No importaba si en ese momento se habían encontrado en casa de los Taisho, ni que en pleno comedor principal empezaron a hacer el amor, solo importaba que ellos en verdad se quisieran. Que se estaban volviendo locos por seguir ocultando toda esa lujuria que se tenían.

El problema fue despertar en sus brazos. Ella se sintió lo peor.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue sin decir adiós. Viajo al primer país que pudo haber escogido, donde nadie podría encontrarla durante un largo tiempo. ¿Y todo para qué? Solo para tener que regresar a enfrentar eso de lo que estaba huyendo.

Entro a la habitación y se quedo fijamente mirando a su hermano quien dormía plácidamente. Su casi suicida hermano. El que estaba siendo obligado a recibir terapia.

El pequeño Kohaku de tan solo quince años que parecía destinado a ser infeliz en toda su vida.

Estuvo con el toda la tarde, viéndolo dormir plácidamente. Ella lloro al ver las cortadas en sus muñecas, y quiso gritar cuando se sintió culpable del dolor de su hermano.

Sabia de sobra que reprocharse no era la mejor solución para los problemas, pero esa fue la única solución. Se acomodo sobre el sillón amarillo que estaba vacío en la habitación y se quedo ahí, esperando si podía ver a su hermano despertar.

Escucho el celular sonar, y en la pantalla pudo ver el número de su madre, pero no contestó. No podía sentirse feliz con ella después de verla tan sonriente en una fiesta, y no pensar en su hijo moribundo dormido.

Se acerco a Kohaku y le deposito un suave beso en la frente, y así de simple se despidió.

Sango regreso al hotel en el que se hospedaba con su madre y hermano.

Ella no quería pasar sus días en un lugar tan lujoso, ella prefería su casa, donde podía encontrar fácilmente su pijama y dormir. Ella quería soñar que el mundo se transformaba en otro. Que su vida volvía a comenzar…

Y el deseo aumento cuando vio a Inuyasha esperándola, recargado con los brazos cruzados… un gesto que ella había extrañado. Aun portaba su traje de aquella tarde, y seguramente, había escapado de las garras de Kagome para poder estar ahí parado esperando por ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola.- Dijo el de forma brusca. Como siempre solía hacer. -Tu mama me dijo que se están hospedando aquí mientras terminaban de decorar su hogar.-

Sango sonrió. -Sí, ya sabes cómo es ella.-

Inuyasha soltó una risita.

Y ella se descubrió haciendo lo mismo. Eso era ridículo, pensó Sango. Ambos se coqueteaban.

-¿A qué has venido?- pregunto borrando cualquier gesto de su cara. No quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Odiaba lastimarse, y odiaba aun mas lastimar a Kagome.

-Solo vine a verte.- Inuyasha la miro profundamente, acercándose poco a poco, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Sango no quería alejarse de esos ojos dorados… y pensó en Kagome. -No. No.- dijo mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

Igual de impaciente como ella lo recordaba, la tomo de los brazos y la obligo a quedarse en su sitio. -¡Regresaste!- y la abrazo.

Sango sintió las lágrimas cursando su rostro. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué si se quería alejar de él, simplemente no lo hacía? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro? Y ella también respondió el abrazo.

-Te extrañe tanto.- Le dijo en su oído.

Él no era bueno con las palabras, pero si en los hechos, y el hecho era que ambos estaban compartiendo un instante… un solo segundo en donde no existía nadie más.

Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar que si existían más. Que Kagome amaba a ese hombre por el cual ella moría. -¡No regrese por ti!- Inuyasha la soltó sorprendido. -¡No regrese por ti!- repitió de forma molesta. -Kagome es mi mejor amiga, y tu eres su novio, y ella te ama.-

El molesto le grito: -¡Tú sabes que así no son las cosas!-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Dímelo, Inuyasha.- El no supo que decir. -¿quieres estar conmigo? ¿Quieres estar con Kagome? ¿Con quién quieres estar?-

Inuyasha sabía que no podía responder esa pregunta. Si estaba con Kagome todo el tiempo pensaba en Sango, y si estaba con Sango… siempre pensaba en su novia.

Sango se dio la vuelta y se metió al hotel, para que Inuyasha no la siguiera.

-¡Espera!- grito.

Y el momento para Inuyasha se esfumo cuando quiso entrar detrás de Sango y fue detenido por el encargado de la recepción.

-¡Deténgase!- pidió el hombre sujetándolo del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Vengo con ella!- Inuyasha se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de aquel sujeto.

Sango siguió su camino, escuchando los bramidos de él, mas no se detuvo.

Inuyasha se enfureció cuando el guardia del hotel le pidió que se fuera. Odio al encargado por entrometerse. Odio a Sango por no quererlo escuchar. Pero a la que mas odiaba en ese momento era Kagome.

Y no es que la odiara de verdad. El si la quería, pero… siempre había un pero cuando Sango estaba cerca.

-Te quiero a ti, Sango.- Susurro. Alejándose con pesadez a su vida normal.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:SS:

El lunes por la mañana solía ser el día más odiado por Rin. Despertarse después de un delicioso fin de semana de descanso era lo peor para una chica de quince años, a quien le gustaba desvelarse los domingos.

Pero ese domingo no se había desvelado por simple gusto. Se había matado por terminar su tarea encomendada. Y después de dormir solo tres horas, había terminado su pase a la fiesta más importante de ese año.

La última invitación a la fiesta que ofrecería Kagome Higurashi estaba terminada. Todos los populares asistirían. Rin sabía de sobra que ella no era popular, no rica, y desde que la mayoría se entero que ella era becada, fue excluida. Su hermano tuvo mejor suerte, el era guapo y seductor, y eso era bueno agradable para la alta sociedad.

-Rin, apresúrate a desayunar.- Murmuro su madre mientras le dejaba el desayuno sobre la mesa. –Tú también, Miroku.- le comento a su hijo que se encontraba aun en su habitación.

-Gracias.- Comento con una sonrisa. Guardo todas las cartas en el sobre, y las acomodo en la caja de zapatos que había decorado pacientemente, para que al momento de entregarlas nadie viese en qué lugar las había organizado.

-¿En que estas trabajando?- pregunto Izayoi. La hermosa y joven madre de Rin, de la cual sus compañeras se burlaban por ser madre soltera.

-Se llama La fiesta del beso en los labios. Todos irán.- Menciono comenzando su desayuno mientras su madre le servía jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-Eso explica el porqué de tus ojeras.- Izayoi arqueo una ceja. -¿Y te invitaron a eso?-

Rin la miro sorprendida. Era sabido que Rin no era bien recibida entre las chicas adineradas del colegio. He Izayoi sabía muy bien la razón: su pobreza. Y para tranquilizar a su madre, la joven le sonrió abiertamente: -¡Pues claro! Una chica de la escuela vio mi ortografía y me dijo que si le hacia las invitaciones podría asistir.-

-Rin.- Suspiro profundamente. -Se, que esas chicas no te hablan por no ser como ellas,- La miro tratando de confortarla. -pero tú vales mucho más.-

Rin se sintió fatal. No solo su madre aceptaba la diferencia de clases que había entre las chicas adineradas, sino que además, no confiaba que ella pudiese ganar un estatus dentro de esa sociedad.

-Entonces… ¿No acepto la invitación que me darán?- pregunto cabizbaja.

Izayoi sonrió. -No. Acéptala. Deberías ir a esa fiesta.- le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Quiero que hagas lo mismo que muchas chicas de tu edad.-

Ella no tenía miedo de que a Rin le rompieran las esperanzas, a lo que ella temía era que se volviese alguien que no era.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru fumaban mientras caminaban tranquilamente al instituto. Su padre tenía una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, la cual habitaban solo en vacaciones, los demás días del año la pasaban en el pent-house en la zona más lujosa de la ciudad.

El malhumor no lo habían dejado en paz, y ahora el idiota de su hermano parecía aferrado en hablar de lo preciosa que Sango había sido vista el día anterior.

-¡No me importa cómo se veía Sango!- Grito.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado. -Inuyasha. No grites que pareces un imbécil.- Dijo haciendo que su hermano se enfadara. -Ahora que regreso tu amiguita, ¿te gustaría tener sexo con ella?-

Inuyasha cerró el puño con fuerza, igual que sus dientes. -¡Sabes que mi novia es Kagome!-

Sesshomaru rara vez reía a carcajadas como aquella ocasión. -Ustedes dos han sido novios desde hace tantos años y… ella es virgen.-

Inuyasha sintió su sangre hervir. No solo parecía que Sesshomaru se había levantado de buen humor, sino que también parecía enfrascado en arruinarle el día con sus burlas y criticas. -¡Eso no te impor…!-

-La verdad es que es problema tuyo. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que Kagome es una mujer muy hermosa, y cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a quitarle su único valor.-

La forma tan vil y despreciable en que lo dijo, hizo eco en los sentimientos posesivos de Inuyasha. Quien se quedo meditando un rato.

Sesshomaru se quiso golpear mentalmente por decir esa estupidez.

-La mama de Kagome no estará esta noche.- Mencionó.

El y su hermano no eran los mejores, aun así, podían aconsejarse. Pero Inuyasha sabía que los consejos de Sesshomaru siempre estaban cargados de burla y superficialidades, y eso le desagradaba.

-Así que por fin tendrás sexo. Kagome te ha de tener bien domado.-

-Estas confundiendo las cosas.-

Sesshomaru torció su sonrisa.

Inuyasha no creyó capaz a su hermano de que pudiese ver los sentimientos de los demás. -No es eso.-

Ambos siguieron caminando. El otoño estaba llegando a su fin y pronto el invierno comenzaría hacer su aparición. Aquel día Inuyasha vio las hojas de los arboles caer, las ultimas de un viejo árbol que se veía a lo lejos, aquel árbol parecía sin vida… finalizando su etapa en el ciclo. Justo como él se sentía con Kagome.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez que nuestras vidas ya fueron planeadas?-

-Lo único que ha sido planeado en tu vida Inuyasha fue el hecho de que tienes una herencia millonaria segura.- Susurro frustrado de la forma tan tonta en la que últimamente su hermano veía la vida. ¿Qué simplemente no podía pensar que todo el mundo le pertenecía? -¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que las cosas se den? Aprovecha todo lo que tienes, no seas idiota.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba. -Y hazlo con Kagome.-

Siguió caminando con rapidez, dejando atrás a Inuyasha.

¿Qué le importaba a él lo que Inuyasha hiciera con su novia? No lo sabía, y eso lo hacía sentir furioso.

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kagome y su grupito de amigas estaban sentados en las bancas de su escuela. Todas miraban impresionadas las hermosas invitaciones que en ese momento Rin les había dado.

-Nada mal.- Dijo con una sonrisa. -Aquí está tu invitación, como te lo prometí.- Dijo mientras le pasaba un sobre con su nombre.

Rin lo tomo emocionada. -Muchas gracias.- Y la guardo con cuidado.

Kagome sonreía abiertamente. A finales de esa semana haría una fiesta para ella y sus amigos más cercanos. El lugar: un antro exclusivo de la ciudad.

Le había dicho a Rin que hiciera las invitaciones, y a pesar de que se veían increíbles, cierta envidia creció en su pecho, haciendo que no agradeciera como debía de hacerlo a la pequeña chica.

Pero su sonrisa se esfumo del rostro en cuanto vio a Sango acercándose a ellas.

-¡Hola!- saludo alegremente. -Las he buscado por toda la escuela.- volvió su vista a la joven quien estaba de pie, esperando ser invitada a sentarse junto a las otras cuatro chicas. -Soy Sango.-

-Lo sé.- Dijo nerviosa. "Soy Rin.-

Sango volvió su vista a Kagome, quien parecía dispuesta a petrificarla con la mirada, pues no la perdía ni un segundo de su vista.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta?- menciono para cortar el silencio. Tomo la invitación que Yuka había dejado a su lado.

Kagome intento no portarse de nuevo hostil, al fin y al cabo, Sango y ella eran las mejores amigas. -El sábado; y no estás invitada. No sabía que volverías la ciudad. Ahora, ya están todas las invitaciones listas.-

-De hecho…- Rin comenzó a hablar. -Podría hacer…-

-¡Rin! Creo que tus clases ya empezaron.- Dijo Kagome sin dejar de mirar a los ojos chocolates de la pequeña joven, quien solo se retiro del lugar sin decir nada.

Rin deseaba pertenecer al grupo de Kagome. Así que sin más obedeció y se alejo despidiéndose con un gesto.

-No te preocupes. No estoy muy interesada.- Dijo dejando fuertemente el sobre su lugar.

¿Qué pasaba con Kagome? Sango estaba acostumbrada a la chica dulce, gentil y malhumorada; no a esa fría mujer que se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo de su amiga. Tal vez, la muerte de su padre la había afectado más de lo que su amiga podía soportar. Y cuando Sango iba a repelar de la forma indiferente en que era tratada… el timbre sonó.

-Bueno, nos vamos.- Menciono levantándose. Las otras tres Yuka, Eri y Ayumi hicieron lo mismo.

-Kagome, ¿nos podemos reunir hoy?- pregunto notando como Eri rodaba los ojos.

La pelinegra sonrió. -Me encantaría… pero saldré con Inuyasha.-

Sango sintió dolor en esas palabras. -En el hotel donde me hospedo. A las ocho. Inuyasha esperara.-

Kagome no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de hablar con Sango. No entendía por que cuando ella estaba cerca sentía la necesidad de tratarla mal, y ella necesitaba una disculpa. Esa noche hablarían tranquilamente y, Kagome podría decirle todo lo que sentía y, Sango podría perdonarla.

-Ok.-

Sango pensó que no podía volver después de un año y que las cosas fueran como antes.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Rin había estado mirándose en el espejo por más de media hora. Ese vestido rojo era encantador, hacia ver su piel bronceada y su cara resplandeciente. Era increíble como solo una prenda de ropa podía hacer cambiar toda la perspectiva de su imagen… incluso, cuando ella sabía que esa prenda no podía ser suya.

Estaba en esa lujosa tienda probándose vestido tras otro. Las vendedoras que la habían atendido se habían fastidiado que ella solo se cambiara de ropa y no escogiera nada, así que la dejaron y siguieron con su trabajo, y Rin se los había agradecido profundamente.

-Te vez muy hermosa.- Dijo una voz masculina.

Rin dio un brinco, tremendo susto le había causado ese sujeto. Volteo a verlo y se quedo sorprendida su guapo hermano la veía cambiarte. Tenía el cabello negro carbón y estaba peinado con cuidado hacia atrás; Rin pensó en la suerte que él tenía, el era muy mujeriego, así que fácilmente se hacía pasar por algún otro adinerado. Su piel era bronceada, y sus ojos azules sobresalían de todo aquel conjunto de belleza que era ese joven.

Sí, ellos eran hermanos solo de la misma madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Sonrió ampliamente ante el alago.

Miroku sonrió. –Rin, me dijiste que irías de compras, y sé que siempre vienes a este lugar.- hiso una pausa y se acerco a su hermana. –No es bueno que vengas a robarte los diseños de esta tienda.-

- Estoy esperando encontrar el adecuado. Me iré enseguida.-

-Deberías elegir ese, no creo que el amarillo te quede bien.-

De algo estaba segura, si se compraba ese vestido tendría que usar la renta de un mes del departamento que compartían con su madre.

Miroku observo a su superficial hermana. Ella era tremendamente dulce, pero desde que habían conseguido esa beca del gobierno solía portarse con mas ambición.

Rin nunca había tenido novio, y a sus quince años era poco probable que un chico más grande coqueteara abiertamente con ella, así que tenía pensado en un vestido hermoso para poder llamar la atención de el más guapo de su escuela, y ese era Sesshomaru Taisho.

Miroku se alejo despacio -Se te vería increíble en color negro. Escoge ese y nos vamos a la casa.- fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de la tienda.

Rin no podría pagar ese vestido, pero en su casa tenía una vieja máquina de coser, podría hacer uno parecido… solo tendría que tomarle unas cuantas fotos al vestido.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

-¿Como esta tu madre?- pregunto mirando directamente los ojos zafiro de Kagome.

-Mejor. Después de la muerte de papa, se hizo rejuvenecimiento facial y bajo seis kilos.- Bebió un poco de su margarita.

-Realmente lo siento.-

-Me pude dar cuenta después de que me marcaras tantas veces.- Dijo con claro sarcasmo y resentimiento.

Sango guardo silencio y se quedo mirando su bebida. Sentadas en el lujoso bar se encontraban Kagome y ella tratando de arreglar sus diferencias y de hacer las paces.

-Es que en China perdí mi celular.- Trato de buscar una escusa.

-Ni siquiera sé porque te fuiste.- Kagome la miro sintiéndose muy molesta con su amiga. -¿Sabes que sentí cuando tu madre me lo dijo? Horrible.-

Sango se paso ambas manos por el rostro y el cabello de forma desesperada. -Lo sé. Es que necesitaba alejarme de todo. Por favor, volvamos a hacer amigas.- Pidió.

Kagome sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa… fue un bufido como los de Inuyasha. -¿Cómo volveremos a hacer amigas si ambas hemos cambiado? Ya no eres esa impulsiva joven y yo, ya no soy esa dulce e inocente que dejaste hace un año.-

-Porque yo… te extraño.- Susurro. -Somos como hermanas. Como una familia y nos necesitamos.-

La pelinegra no dijo nada. Solo arrugo la ceja y frunció los labios con molestia. Volver a ser amigas… si, ella quería a Sango devuelta en su vida.

Kagome le sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad desde que había vuelto. Le tomo cariñosamente la mano y la apretó. -Querida Sango, mi mejor amiga. Desde que te fuiste yo también te he extrañado.-

Sango y ella se quedaron viendo un momento, recordando cuando se hicieron amigas por primera vez, conociéndose, enamorándose del mismo chico. Sabía que su amistad era más fuerte que todas las cosas malas o buenas que habían vivido.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo Kagome sorprendida mirando el reloj. -Inuyasha me espera.-

-Te quiero Kagome.- La abrazo de repente.

Kagome cerró los ojos, disfrutando un momento de la paz que le brindaba Sango. Sintió que no había nada por lo cual se había sentido enfadada desde la llegada de su amiga, al contrario estaba agradecida.

Por fin, después de la muerte de su padre, la vida estaba dándole un poco mas de felicidad de la que merecía.

-Yo también Sango.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se tomaron de las manos, haciendo de nuevo el tratado de paz, y se sonrieron. Kagome la soltó y se alejo. Kagome podía sentir que podía confiar ciegamente.

Sango al ver que su amiga se marcharse, se volvió a sentar en la silla de aquel lujoso bar del hotel en el que se hospedaba. Vio su bebida y la tomo enseguida. Una copa, tras otra copa, calmando su nerviosismo y su sed.

Sin darse cuenta que unos ojos la estaban viendo detenidamente, hasta que el sujeto se sentó a su lado.

-¡Pero miren quien está aquí!- exclamo fingiendo sorpresa. -¡Sango Kimura! Por eso es que amo esta ciudad.-

Sango pestañeo unas cuantas veces antes de identificar correctamente a la persona. Hasta que distinguió sus doradas pupilas.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con hostilidad.

El peli plateado rio. – Vamos a ponernos al día, solo me acerque a conversar.-

- Si mal no recuerdo, te gusta más cuando las mujeres no hablan.- dijo con claro molestia. Sesshomaru era una persona difícil de tratar, y el hecho de que ambos se cayesen mal desde siempre no mejoraba la posible charla que tuvieran.

- Me gusta más cuando una chica se quita la ropa.- murmuró.

-Eres un cerdo.- se puso en pie molesta.

Sesshomaru sonrió. – Sera mejor que te sientes, linda Sango. Tengo unas cuantas palabras que decirte.-

Ella rio. – ¿Desde cuándo somos tan amigos como para que me llames por mi nombre?-

- Acaso, ¿Temes que se entere Inuyasha que estuviste hablando con su hermano?-

Sango se petrifico. ¿Pero de qué diablos hablaba él?

- ¿Qué?-

- El año pasado, después de la boda.- e hiso una pausa para beber de su whisky importado. –Yo sé porque te fuiste.-

Sango quiso gritar. Quiso suplicarle que no comentase nada, que haría lo que fuese posible para que nadie se enterase. Y rogo, con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sin decir nada.

- Es un clásico: La mejor amiga y el novio.- soltó una carcajada. – No creo que hayas cambiado.-

- ¡Sí! He cambiado.-

Sesshomaru se puso en pie. – No lo has hecho. Aléjate de Inuyasha, y sobre todo, cuéntale a Kagome la verdad, o yo mismo le contare como gemías al sentir las carisias de mi hermano.-

La verdad no sabía por qué se había acercado, solo sintió un profundo enojo al ver como la zorra e hipócrita de Kimura abrazaba a Kagome, y solo eso basto para sentarse a su lado.

Y se fue; dejándola sola, confundida, preocupada, y llorando. Sango sintió sus nervios colapsar, así que salió corriendo del bar de aquel hotel de lujo y corrió por las calles, esperando que en algún momento Dios se apiadase de ella y todo cambiara.

Corrió lo más rápido que aquellas zapatillas de tacón le permitían, se refugió en aquel enorme parque donde Inuyasha solía ir a correr con su padre los fines de semana. Y justo en la primera banca donde se sentó, se soltó a llorar.

S:S:S:S:S:SS:S:S:S

Inuyasha entro al cuarto sin imaginarse lo que vería a continuación:

Kagome estaba acostada de una forma muy sugestiva en la cama, cubierta de una sensual vestimenta de seda color rosa, mostrando su lado inocente que a la vez hacia un choque con aquel atrevido ligero que sujetaba esas sexis medias negras que cubrían sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

Claro que Kagome era bonita, pero esa noche se veía como una diosa.

-¡Vaya!- Fue lo único capaz de decir. Ella se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-¿Es demasiado?- Pregunto golpeando con su palma de la mano la cama, dándole a entender que quería que él se acercara. -Quiero que esto sea especial.-

El por primera vez puso atención a la decoración de la habitación de su novia. Las luces fueron apagadas y sustituidas por varios pares de velas que estaban bien distribuidos en todo el lugar para darle un ambiente cálido y romántico, sin parecer siquiera un poco exagerado.

Se acerco despacio, sin despegar sus doradas pupilas de las azules de Kagome. Entonces, en una fracción de segundos, los ojos de ella fueron sustituidos por los cafés de Sango. Se sentó en la orilla de la amplia cama y Kagome arrugo el entrecejo.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? ¿Por qué no se derretía ante sus encantos? ¿Se veía fea? Se aproximó a Inuyasha y, sin que el pudiese hacer algo, le dio un beso.

Inuyasha correspondió efusivamente, abrasándola después de un gemido de parte de ella y, al escucharla, se separo inmediatamente. Kagome le tomo la cara con ambas manos, para que pudiesen seguir besándose, he Inuyasha volvió a ladear su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco dolida de cómo estaba siendo tratada. Sintió angustia en los ojos de Inuyasha, y un temor aun más grande de cuando le dijeron que su padre moriría, la invadió. -por favor… dime que sucede.-

-No sé cómo decirlo. Sé que es lo correcto, pero… me duele seguir mintiéndote.-

Y ante esas palabras el corazón de Kagome se sintió oprimido. "¿Qué sucede?" sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas.

-El año pasado, cuando te fuiste de vacaciones a Francia, Sango y yo acudimos a una boda.- El recordó cada momento de ese día. Como es que Sesshomaru, Sango y el habían llegado al departamento. Como es que Sango había bebido de más, como es que Sesshomaru se había ido a acostar con alguna chica, y como él se había quedado mirando las tonterías que su amiga decía. -Sango y yo nos besamos.-

Kagome quiso aparentar sorpresa, pero no pudo, ella sabía que él y Sango tenían algo que ocultar. Inuyasha no sabía si continuar o no. Pero ella hablo.

-Fue todo. Un simple beso.- una sonrisa demasiado fingida se formo en sus labios.

Y él no pudo sostener su mirada azul.

Kagome sintió su alma caer al suelo y no levantarse más. Frunció el seño con tristeza y se tomo la cara con ambas manos. Odiaba que la vieran débil, pero a ella no le importaba, así que lloro.

Inuyasha escucho su lamento y tomo sus manos suavemente. -Kagome, yo…-

Le propino un fuerte empujón que hizo que él se cayera al suelo. Inuyasha rápidamente se puso de pie, y vio el dolor de ella hiriéndolo. Supo que en verdad ya todo había acabado.

Desesperado se arrodillo para poder quedar a la altura de ella. Kagome lo empujaba con sus débiles manos. -¡Aléjate de mí!- le grito como si de eso dependiera su vida. -¡Lo sabia! ¡Siempre supe que entre ustedes había algo!-

-Lo siento.-

-¡Vete!- le grito. Cacheteándolo cuando el intento abrazarla. -¡LARGATE!-

Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada, solo salir de ahí, huyendo del dolor de Kagome. Y ella, lloro sintiéndose la peor de todas.

Sintiéndose nada.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Toga Taisho estaba orgulloso de sus dos hijos. Cuando vio a Sesshomaru creciendo, supo que sería especial, que lograría hacer grandes cosas y que nada lo detendría. Cuando vio a Inuyasha creciendo, las cosas fueron diferentes.

Inuyasha era rebelde, testarudo, orgulloso y un completo desinteresado respecto a la empresa Taisho y, a no le había importado en lo absoluto lo que su hijo se involucrara, si no fuese porque parecía estar deprimido.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras bajaba a desayunar. Sesshomaru traía sus audífonos puestos y solo prestaba atención a su plato. Inuyasha por primera vez en varios días desayunaba y tomaba café con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pareces bastante contento el día de hoy.- Comento sentándose en la silla más importante del enorme comedor.

Inuyasha lo miro directo a los ojos y solo atino a seguir sonriendo.

-Me parece que alguien se divirtió con Kagome anoche.- Susurro Sesshomaru sin quitar su vista del plato. Que no estuviese con la vista puesta sobre sus familiares, no quería decir que no prestara atención a su alrededor.

Toga le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hijo en forma de felicitación

-Termine con ella anoche.-

Sesshomaru lo miro enseguida, y Toga casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¡Que!- exclamo Sesshomaru quitándose los audífonos enseguida. No sabía desde cuanto cualquier tema relacionado con la novia de su hermano le interesaba.

-Hijo, si quieres mi opinión, pide perdón, aunque no sea culpa tuya.- Susurro en el momento en que le era puesto el desayuno en su mesa. -Las joyas son los mejores amigos en esos casos.-

Inuyasha arrugo el entrecejo. -Creo que me siento bien así.-

-¿Es verdad?- Lo que diría a continuación su hermano de seguro sería interesante.

-Si.-

Toga hablo. -Inuyasha, Kagome es una chica excelente para ti. Me gustaría que ella perteneciera a la familia.- Y si, quería que ella fuese pareja de alguno de sus dos hijos. La herencia que le pertenecía después de la muerte de su padre, le haría muy bien al apellido Taisho.

-Eres todo un caso, Inuyasha.- Sesshomaru lo miro como si fuese un imbécil.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le grito. -Sé que es hermosa, pero no es para mí.-

-Han sido novios durante muchísimos años, Inuyasha. Que la dejaras de un día para otro nos sorprende.- Su padre lo observo con severidad. -La madre de Kagome en estos momentos está vendiendo parte de las acciones de su difunto esposo, y quiero persuadirla para que nos venda algunas. Necesitare ayuda de tu parte.-

La alegría se esfumo de Inuyasha, quien no podía creer lo que su padre le decía. No podría hacerle algo como eso a Kagome. Simplemente no podía.

-No seas tarado. Regresa con ella.- Comento su hermano.

-¿Tu sabias de eso?- pregunto molesto. Aventándole la servilleta en el pecho.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie y burlándose con esa estúpida sonrisa que Inuyasha deseaba borrarle de un golpe.

-Basta.- Toga levanto su fría voz. -Intenta solucionar las cosas. Todo sera por el bien de tú futuro.-

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Y ahí estaba, comiendo tranquilamente con Kagome, horas después de hablar con su padre.

Ella se veía cansada, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. Él sintió una punzada de dolor en el momento que la vio. Si, la quería… pero regresar con ella después de la pelea que habían tendido sería un golpe muy duro para su amor hacia Sango. Sin contar el hecho que tal vez, Kagome se ilusionaría aun mas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto ella con una mano en el tenedor.

Estaban en la casa de ella, comiendo las cosas que Kaede les había preparado, haciendo lo mismo que todos los sábados por la mañana solían hacer, el estaba tan cansado, tan aburrido. Con Kagome siempre era lo mismo.

-Quiero que me perdones por lo que te dije ayer.- le ordeno. Porque él no podía hacer otra cosa que dar órdenes.

Kagome, quien llevaba varios minutos sin mirarlo a la cara, lo hizo directamente a los ojos. -¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa y hablar de algo estúpido que hiciste?- pregunto molesta. Y claro que estaba en todo el derecho de estarlo.

-Yo solo… quería solucionar todo.-

-Pues si quieres cambiar las cosas, empieza por no hacer idioteces.- Le dijo de manera seca. Siguió jugando con el tenedor en su plato, sin siquiera probar algo.

Inuyasha desvió su vista al suelo. -Me comporte como un completo canalla, pero quiero pedirte que en verdad, necesito que me perdones.- Y no era mentira, su padre ya lo había puesto en evidencia.

Kagome estudio sus expresiones. Él se veía sumamente infeliz, y ella lo amaba demasiado como para verlo así. -Necesito que me jures algo. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Sango de nuevo.-

Inuyasha apretó los dientes para no repelar en esos momentos. ¿Qué pasaba con Kagome? Ella no era así, jamás había sido celosa ni posesiva. Entonces… ¿Qué ocurría?

-Juro que lo hare- Susurro no convencido.

Kagome le brindo una sonrisa dulce. -Así que, lo pasado en el pasado.- Se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que el dudo en responder.

S:S:S:S:S:SS:S:S:

-¡Oh!- exclamó Izayoi. -Te vez hermosa.- Dijo abrazando a Rin.

Rin sonrió mirándose al espejo. Su lacia cabellera oscura caía libre por su espalda haciendo que se viera sumamente llamativa. Sus ojos estaban maquillados de manera muy natural, y su vestido negro resaltaba increíblemente su piel blanca.

-Gracias mama.-

Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente el espejo. Izayoi recordando los momentos en que su pequeña y preciosa hija era una niña, y Rin… tratando de imaginarse en algún otro lugar lejos de ese horrible y viejo departamento.

Izayoi le dio un suave beso en la frente. -luces hermosa, delgada y feliz.-

Rin decidió que esa noche aprovecharía al máximo de esas cualidades. Ya tenía los ojos puestos en el hombre indicado.

S:S:S:S:S::S:S:S:S:S::S:S

Todo estaba bien en ese momento.

La música sonaba por todas partes, y para la hora en que Kagome llego a la fiesta ya la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban con un trago en la mano. Pero esa no era una fiesta cualquiera, era la fiesta que merecía ser nombrada, hasta ese momento, la del año.

Sesshomaru tomaba tranquilamente sentado en la barra de licores. Yuka, quien solía pegarse a él siempre que lo veía, estaba hablando de quien sabe qué cosa; él no prestaba atención, toda su concentración estaba puesta en una chica muy linda que acaba de ver.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto a su acompañante.

Yuka se pudo de puntitas para ver a su nueva amenaza. Siempre había sido así, Sesshomaru se fijaba en alguna chica, y ella hacia todo para que se alejaran de él. Así funcionaban las cosas para ella.

-¿Ella?- pregunto señalando a la joven con su copa de champan. -No es nadie.-

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, y con su copa en la mano se alejo de Yuka, aun y cuando ella le hablo. Despacio se acerco a la jovencita. Esta no se le escaparía.

Rin vio como ese guapísimo joven se acercaba. Rin sabía que él era Sesshomaru Taisho, el increíblemente apuesto y seductor heredero a la fortuna Taisho. Tipos como él, eran codiciados por las chicas, y ahora ella tenía la completa atención de esos dorados ojos.

-Hola.- Dijo invadiendo su espacio personal. -Soy Sesshomaru…-

-Lo sé.- Se apresuro a decir eufóricamente, sin poder controlar su emoción. -Digo… soy Rin.-

-Un placer.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mano. La observo en todo momento, sin quitarle su depredadora mirada dorada de encima.

Rin estaba feliz, por fin un chico de ese calibre formaría parte de su círculo, y eso para ella significaba la fama en su escuela.

Lo que no sabía ella, es que la mayoría de los que la vieron conversando con Sesshomaru, susurraban su nombre, ya que se convertiría en la próxima víctima del gran conquistador.

S:S:S:S::SS:S::S:SS:S:S

Una gota de champan escurrió por sus carnosos labios mientras bebía de su copa. Inuyasha quien la miraba fijamente se dio cuenta como poco a poco esa inútil gota recorría su barbilla hasta perderse en el firme pecho de su novia. Y sintió celos, celos de no haber tenido el valor de hacerla suya. Debió haberle hecho caso a Sesshomaru, después de todo Kagome era muy hermosa.

-Kagome. ¿Contenta?- pregunto de repente.

La pelinegra aparto sus ojos zafiro de quien sabe dónde y los puso en su novio. -Si.- Dijo en un tono muy poco audible.

Inuyasha dirigió su vista hacia donde creía que Kagome miraba y se encontró con algo que le pareció poco importante para que ella se negara a prestarle atención. Sesshomaru y una chica muy joven estaban conversando. Parecía la chica bebía sin meditar con quien rayos estaba hablando.

- Me desagrada por completo tu hermano.- Susurro con enojo.

Inuyasha se rio. -El jamás te ha hecho algo.-

-Siento que él fue el responsable de que te hayas acostado con Sango.-Un tono dolido y poco audible salió de sus labios.

Inuyasha supo enseguida, que si no hacia algo con Kagome, no tenía sentido seguir esa farsa.

-¡Escúchame!- le dijo tomándola de los hombros. -Te quiero. Tienes que dejar todo atrás para que esto funcione.-

Se lo dijo como advertencia, ella lo sabía, y ante eso asintió. Suspiro profundamente, se acerco a besarlo, y él le correspondió ese beso tierno.

Ella se encargaría de hacer pagar a Sango lo mucho que le había hecho sufrir. De eso estaba muy segura.

Justo en ese momento, Sesshomaru los miraba, y algo que jamás había sentido hizo palpitar con fuerza su corazón. Sin más, se incorporo, alejándose de Rin quien conversaba animadamente, y sin decir adiós a nadie, se fue.

Rin le hablo. Le grito, y quiso que la tierra se la tragara en el momento en que su oportunidad de hacerse notar se había alejado de ella. Quiso llorar en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Si algo sabia de Sesshomaru Taisho es que el también estaba en su escuela, y tal vez ahí tendría más oportunidad para conquistarlo.

**CONTINUARA….**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: REACCIONES SALVAJES

_HOLA. SE QUE TARDE MUCHO PARA SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO. LO SIENTO._

_TARDARE MENOS EN ACTUALIZAR LA PROXIMA VEZ._

_GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS. CON LOS QUE RESPECTA A LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS SEGUIRAN SIENDO ESCRITAS, INCLUSO LOVE OF MY LIFE SERA PUBLICADA MAS TARDE. EN CUANTO A CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS ALCANZA, AHORITA ANDO UN POCO FALTA DE INSPIRACION, PERO NO PIENSEN QUE HE ABANDONADO EL PROYECTO._

_SALUDOS._

_Autor:____MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE_

_**CAPITULO 2. REACCIONES SALVAJES.**_

Sango llevaba horas en la banca, las lagrimas se habían terminado hacia unos minutos, pero el miedo de que su amiga se esterara de la verdad sobre su partida jamás se iría.

- Sango Kimura- Sango levanto el rostro asustada. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que el sol ya se habían ocultado. El hombre que la habían nombrado estaba frente a ella, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

Sango pestañeo unas cuantas veces antes de identificar correctamente a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Por más que buscara en su mente no lograba saber de quién rayos se trataba. ¿Quién podía ser?

- Que rápido te olvidas de un viejo amigo tuyo.- Continuo. -Te ves devastada ¿Te gustaría caminar o cenar algo, Y así ponernos al día?-

-Lo siento, pero no como con extraños. Debo irme- Sango se puso de pie con rapidez e intentos rodear al joven frente a ella.

El mostro su mejor sonrisa, una sonrisa encantadora. -Que ya no me recuerdes no significa que sea un extraño. Además, no creo ser peor que las personas que ya conoces.

Esa frase ella la había escuchado de un muchacho torpe que había conocido en el instituto cuando tenía quince años. Quería recordarlo más, quería saber cuál había sido su nombre, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Hasta que él se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para que pudiese ver sus hermosos ojos...violáceos.

Sango dio un grito de sorpresa. -¡Miroku! ¡Eres tú!- dijo mientras lo abrasaba.

- Sango. Te has convertido en una chica muy hermosa.- Dijo recibiéndola en sus brazos.

Ambos se separaron y rieron casi al mismo tiempo. Claro que ella lo recordaba, Miroku había sido el chico menos popular y más feo de su clase en aquella época, pero Sango siempre se sintió atraída por él. Por esos ojos. Hasta que ambos tuvieron relaciones y ella lo había arruinado todo abandonándolo en la playa, justo en medio de sus vacaciones.

-Vaya que has cambiado.- Dijo ella recordando al muchachito inseguro.

-Igual que tu, solo que tengo que decir que te has puesto más hermosa.

Ella sonrió hacia el alago, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que los años habían pasado muy rápido, y por propia experiencia sabía que no siempre mejoraban a las personas.

-Y tú. Imagino que más de una chica está esperando que la invites a salir.- Le comento mientras miraba al suelo nerviosamente.

Miroku detuvo su andar y la observo detenerse a dos pasos lejos de él.

-Sango, sabes que siempre hay mas chicas esperando por mí.- Dijo en tono juguetón, logrando que ella volteara los ojos, igual que cuando eran más jóvenes. -Pero me agradas.

Le sonrió, creyendo todo lo que él le dijera, porque siempre que Miroku estuviera con ella, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía segura.

-Vamos, iremos a cenar.- Le comento haciéndole la parada a un taxi.

Sango lo miro con sorpresa. -Dijiste que solo a caminar.-

Miroku sonrió de forma traviesa. -¡Sango! Parece que no me conocieras. Sabes que me encantan las sorpresas.- Le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Sango se encontró dudosa. Caminar era algo tranquilo e informal, ir a una cena era algo romántico algo así como una cita. Y sonrió. -¿Esta es una cita?-

Miroku se acerco con esa coquetería tan característica y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. -Si tu quieres, podría ser una cita.-

Sango decidió que sí. Una cita con el haría que muchas cosas cambiaran en su vida, y ella necesitaba un cambio. Olvidarse de la amenaza de Sesshomaru. Olvidarse del peor error que cometió en su vida al traicionar a su mejor amiga.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Inuyasha escucho la fuerte alarma del celular sonando sobre la mesa.

Con pereza abrió los ojos y escucho de nuevo el sonido de la alarma. Se levanto lo suficiente como para acomodarse en aquel incomodo sillón en el que había pasado la noche, y vio aquel aparato sonando sin remedio sobre la mesa de la estancia.

-Apaga esa cosa.- la voz de Sesshomaru se escucho desde la cama.

-El almuerzo de papa es hoy.- Murmuro con la garganta seca.

Sesshomaru se levantando con rapidez de su enorme cama, y se quedo pasmado al ver que Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación, especialmente acostado en su sillón favorito, con una copa de vino derramada en su reluciente y fina alfombra. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha se tallo la cara con las manos. -Lo último que recuerdo fue que llegue borracho y tu venias con una chica.

-Si, Yuka ya está por irse.- Con nada de gentileza, aventó la ropa femenina hacia el cuerpo inerte que estaba sobre la cama. -A menos que tú quieras con ella.

La recién nombrada abrió los ojos y, con vergüenza de haber bebido de más, de haber tenido sexo con el hombre más frio del mundo, y que su hermano ebrio escuchara todo, se tapo el rostro.

-No.- Dijo sin dar más cabida a insinuaciones tontas de su hermano. Inuyasha sintió pena de cómo aquella chica, una de las más leales amigas de Kagome, al sentir el golpe de su ropa contra su cara, se levanto y se fue sin decir adiós.

-¿Desayunamos?- Susurro caminando hacia la salida de su alcoba. Acomodándose la pijama de seda. -¿A qué horas es el almuerzo? Puse la alarma a las nueve.

-Son las diez.- Inuyasha se puso en pie, camino a su celular, y después de quitar la alarma, siguió a su hermano.

Sesshomaru avanzo hasta el comedor principal. Los sirvientes al verlo se apresuraron a servir el café y pan en la mesa, y enseguida dejaron el lugar como si ningún alma hubiese estado ahí.

-Olvide decirte que tenemos que ir por Miroku.-

-¿Tenemos?- pregunto tomando de golpe café caliente. -No entiendo cómo puedes tener amistad con un pobretón como ese.

-Me agrada. Además, su hermana es muy bonita.- Susurro recordando a la joven hermana de su amigo en la escuela. -Por cierto, es la chica con la que hablabas anoche.

Medito un momento. -¿Es ella?- hizo una mueca de agrado. -Es linda, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Tal vez vuelva a hablar con ella…en la cama. Siempre es mejor una nariz rota que un corazón herido.- Dijo sonriendo. -Sexo sin compromiso.

-¡Yo no he hablado con Sango!- soltó de repente en un grito de irritación.

Sesshomaru arrugo la frente. -¿Quién ha hablado de ella?-

Inuyasha se sintió el mayor estúpido de todos los tiempos. Se dijo a sí mismo, que tendría que hacerle una visita rápido para poder hablar con ella.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

¿Qué hay mejor que un día de ocio después de faltar a la fiesta del año? Una invitación de su amigo Inuyasha al almuerzo que su padre daría en un su enorme pent-house de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo es que a ti te invitan? A mí solo me ignoran en la escuela.- Susurro enojada Rin pasándose una toalla por su húmedo rostro recién lavado.

-No me envidies.- Dijo Miroku plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana. -El padre de Inuyasha dará un almuerzo tardío, con normas de vestir y cientos de amigos y enemigos.-

Rin soltó un bufido molesta. -¿Crees que me puedas llevar de colada?-

-No.

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Miroku rio.

-Todos estarán allí.

Miroku entrecerró sus ojos, dudoso. -¿A qué te refieres con todos?

Rin sonrió. -Me refiero a Sango Kimura, la chica que solías espiar desde que entraste a la escuela.

Miroku se quedo mudo. Volvería a verla.

-Bueno, en ese caso ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó señalando su vestuario, que consistía en unos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros y camisa de cuello y botones.

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa de confidencia. -Mas apuesto que cualquier ricachón.

Él quería verse genial. Impresionarla y que ella no se avergonzara de él. Había esperado años para estar cerca de ella junto a sus amigos, ya que cuando habían tenido ese pequeño romance habían sido en secreto. Él deseaba que los vieran juntos, pero ella desapareció, y el tuvo que aguantar; por fin tendría esa oportunidad. Se sintió un completo tonto, ninguna mujer lo ponía nervioso, excepto ella.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

-Gracias, Kaede.- Dijo haciéndole señales a su antigua nana. -ahora, déjanos solas.

Kaede salió enseguida con cara de pocos amigos, la forma en que la trataba Kagome frente a sus amigas no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Kagome voltio a ver a Eri y Ayumi, quienes estaban haciéndose manicure en plena sala principal del enorme departamento de las Higurashi.

-¡Nos encanta dormir en tu casa!- Exclamo Eri comiendo algo de la fruta que la anciana mujer había llevado. -Lástima que Sango no haya sido invitada.

Kagome apretó con firmeza la manzana roja que apenas se iba a meter a la boca. -No quiero ver a Sango. No quiero que nadie le hable. No quiero verla ni en la escuela.- Sentencio con tranquilidad. -¡Si se aparece en el almuerzo acabare con ella!-

La promesa hizo que a Eri se le erizara la piel y ya no quisiera más del desayuno. Sabia de sobra que si Kagome quería venganza, venganza tendría. Y aunque no lo demostrara, su enojo estaba corrompiendo la tranquilidad del lugar.

-Debes estar muy molesta- Murmuro Ayumi desayunando yogurt. -Espero que nunca te pongas así conmigo.

-Ustedes jamás me harían lo que ella hizo.- Dijo dándole una mordida a la fruta roja. -Si lo hicieran me las pagarían.

Eri y Ayumi se miraron y no pronunciaron ni una palabra.

-Kagome, tu no eras así.-Menciono la tierna Ayumi con una sonrisa. -Nosotras cambiamos, lo sé, pero te volviste tan… bruja.-

Kagome se quedo un momento callada.

Lo que decían sus amigas era real. Ella había sido un joven alegre, divertida, jovial e impredecible. A las personas les encantaba estar a su lado. Inuyasha estaba loco por ella. Fue el momento en el que todos deseaban la amistad de la más popular del instituto. Excepto… Sesshomaru. De eso tenía un par de años.

Sesshomaru y ella habían entablado una relación cordial, se pudieron llamar amigos; él sabía sus secretos y ella los suyos. Nadie supo de ese lazo especial e invisible que se había formado entre ellos. Y precisamente ellos eran los que habían ignorado ese pequeño vinculo.

Hasta que todo cambio cuando su padre murió. El fallecimiento del señor Higurashi había hecho en ella un estrago tan fuerte que todo se rompió.

Y cuando su dolor no podía llegar a mas, se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

Sango se había ido. Inuyasha se portaba extraño. La frialdad de Sesshomaru no le servía de nada, así que prefirió terminar de lleno con él, ignorándolo más de lo que podía, evitando las sonrisas torcidas que le brindaba, dándole poca importancia a su acercamiento. Así que fingió que su efímera relación no había existido jamás; y él pareció entenderlo, pues desde ese momento decidieron fingir su mutuo odio.

La verdad es que en todos esos meses en que ella cayó en depresión, el único que había estado en silencio con ella había sido precisamente él. Solo una mirada le basto a Kagome para saber que Sesshomaru estaría para ella. Solo que… no quería que el estuviese ahí.

Quería que todos se alejaran y ella poder caer libremente.

Sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados -Nunca terminas de conocer a alguien.- Pensó en Sango, pero enseguida fijo sus pensamientos en algo más interesante. -Espero que a Inuyasha no se le haya olvidado el almuerzo.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

El cambio repentino de tema aliviano el ambiente. Ayumi y Eri sintieron ganas de salir huyendo antes de que Kagome volviese a elegir enfadarse con todos a su alrededor.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Sango buscaba entre todas sus cajas de ropa. Llevaba más de diez minutos buscando el otro zapato que hacia juego con el que llevaba en la mano, y eso la tenia fastidiada. Sin embargo, esa no era la verdadera razón. La simple molestia de haber hablado con Sesshomaru Taisho el otro día, y tenérselo que topar en aquel estúpido almuerzo la tenía con los nervios de punta.

-¡Mama! Donde esta mi otro zapato!- grito moviendo y desacomodando todo.

Keiko asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la desordenada habitación de su hija. Miro todas las cajas que su joven hija que tenia por todo el piso. -Porque mejor no desempacas. Esta es tu casa. Es tu nueva vida.

Sango la miro enfadada, y rio con ironía. -Esta no es mi casa. Es un hotel. Mi casa está en un lugar mucho más hermoso, un lugar que tu decidiste que ya no tuviese el mismo color de paredes, ¡y por lo cual ahora tengo que sufrir dolores de cabeza!

Keiko se agacho ante los berrinches de su hija, y le paso la zapatilla que estaba justo atrás de ella.

Un suspiro de exasperación salió de los labios rosas de Sango. Se tomo la cabeza para que disminuyera el dolor y hablo más calmada: -Iré al almuerzo. ¿Qué más quieres?

La hermosa mujer mayor se sorprendió por lo dicho por su hija. -Sango, ¿Qué te ocurre? Tu amas las fiestas, y ahora, parece que las odias.

-Son ellos. Los Taisho.- Confesó.

Keiko sonrió. -¿Qué ocurre con ellos? Pensé que Inuyasha te agradaba, que al menos tolerabas a Sesshomaru, y que a Toga te caía muy bien.

-Es que…-

-¿Qué, Sango?- pregunto irritada, haciendo una mueca en su rostro. -¿Te molesta que Toga y yo estemos saliendo?- hiso pausa. -¿O que estemos ocultando nuestro noviazgo?

-¡Sí! Me desespera que no puedas ser capaz de tener una relación estable. Mira, volver con tu ex novio de la universidad no es muy agradable de ver.

Keiko no dijo nada.

-Ocultarlo no tiene sentido. ¿A qué tienes miedo? sabes muy bien que si eres novia de un Taisho todos hablaran de ti.- La castaña quiso gritarle que odiaba haber despertado ese día. Quería quedarse con el hermoso recuerdo de la cena que había tenido con Miroku la noche anterior. Pero no pudo. Su madre la despertó para recordarle sobre ese bendito almuerzo con lo Taisho. Volver a ver a ver a Inuyasha y sentir pánico al ver a Sesshomaru. Sango se trago sus palabras de coraje hacia los Taisho y todo lo relacionado con ellos.

-En verdad cambiaste.- Susurro tomándose la oreja por reflejo de nerviosismo.

-Tal vez ya no soy la misma, ahora me interesan otras cosas.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas?- pregunto al ver cómo salía de la habitación esquivando su mirada.

-Iré con Kagome. Todos los domingos desayunamos juntas, y me gustaría tener otra vez esa costumbre.- Dijo más calmada. Estar con Kagome siempre la ponía tranquila.

-Vuelve a tiempo para el almuerzo.- Advirtió. Sango hiso una mueca con los labios. -Cariño, sé que es difícil acoplarte, pero si te escondes del mundo, todos pensaran que en verdad ocultas algo.-

-¡Lo dice la mujer que tiene escondido a mi hermano para que no se enteren que se iba a suicidar!- grito dándose la vuelta y saliendo con un potente portazo.

Ese día prometía ser de los peores.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Inuyasha estaba afuera del hotel, esperando a Sango. Llevaba veinte minutos parado en el sol matinal, se le hacía tarde para ir con Miroku, pero él tenía que hablar con Sango.

-Inuyasha. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la señora Kimura a sus espaldas.

El volteo sobre sus talones y sonrió a la mujer. Aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos, aquellos labios, eran los que Sango había heredado; solo que… Sango era mucho más hermosa que su madre.

-Venía a buscar a su hija.

Keiko rio. -Lo siento, se ha ido. Pero estará en el desayuno. Y estará feliz de verte.

Inuyasha quiso golpearse la frente contra el suelo de mármol. -No lo creo.-

-Sabes, siempre creí que ella estaba enamorada de ti. Obviamente, Kagome y tu son la pareja perfecta.- Dijo caminando hacia las salidas principales del hotel. -Nos vemos.

Pero él ya no escucho más. Mudo y tonto como era, se quedo viendo hacia la espalda de la madre de Sango. Sango. Su amor. El único amor verdadero que tenía. decidió que si podría estar con ella. Porque él la amaba, y ella a él. Podría lastimar a Kagome y a Miroku, quien también estaba loco por ella. Inuyasha tenía una enorme ventaja sobre su fiel amigo, y eso era que el moreno jamás había tenido la posibilidad de besar aquellos labios rosas.

Regreso a la limosina con una sonrisa. Cuando se sentó en los cojines de piel, su acompañante lo miro con cuestionamiento.

-¿Y?- Haberse detenido durante veinte minutos en aquel hotel de lujo fue un martirio. Y más ver a Inuyasha caminando de un lado al otro como un completo imbécil.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Podemos ir a buscar al pobretón de tu amigo ¿o seguiremos aquí esperando a tu nueva novia?

-¡Ya te dije que Kagome es mi novia!-

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, adoraba saber que su hermano sufría.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kagome bajo las escaleras de su departamento. Y lo que vio en la sala de su casa, la enfureció de tal manera que quiso aventar el florero que estaba justo al lado suyo, en el lujoso piso del lugar.

-¡Hola!- exclamo Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Recuerdas nuestra tradición? Desayunar café y donas los domingos. Pues traje tu película favorita, se que el almuerzo esta a poco tiempo de empezar, pero al menos podríamos hacer algo juntas.-

Kagome no dijo nada. Solo quería que ella se callara y no hablara más. Quiso que la tierra se abriera y Sango cayera al mismo infierno sin oportunidad de salvación. Pero no lo exteriorizo. Solo la miro mientras la castaña seguía hablando lo que parecía ser un monologo.

Prefirió sonreír. -Se me olvido por completo la parte en la que te invite a venir.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

Camino hacia la castaña y paso de largo sin siquiera darle una mirada, se sentó en su sillón favorito y abrió el periódico. Cosa que nunca hacia, pero por ignorar a Sango haría todo.

-Pensé que era nuestra tradición.- Susurro Sango tomando asiento al lado de ella.

-Pues ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Sango se sintió extraña. Kagome ni siquiera se dignaba a verla. -¿Qué ocurre?

Kagome aventó el periódico con fuerza al suelo. Suspiro, para tranquilizarse, y le dedico la más asesina de las miradas a su amiga. -Todo estaba tan bien entre nosotras. Hasta que me entere que te revolcaste con mi novio.-

Sango sintió una presión en el pecho, como si ya no pudiese respirar más. Quiso mentir, pero la verdad ya había sido expuesta, ahora no quedaba más que afrontar aquello de lo que estaba huyendo.

-¿Quién…?- pensó en Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha.- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. -El me ama, Sango. Y pensó que tenía que ser sincero conmigo, así que lo perdone. Lo entiendes, me ama a mí.

-No sé qué decir.- Las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron por su rostro.

-No digas nada.- dijo levantando aquellas delgadas cejas negras. Quería golpear a esa maldita, pero se contuvo, no se rebajaría a ese nivel. Ella era buena en palabras e insultos, y sabía que era la mejor forma de herir a alguien. -Siempre creí que eras una puta. Pero jamás pensé que también fueras una mentirosa.

La voz no salía de su garganta. Deseo poder defenderse de los insultos que era presa, pero todos eran reales, no podía contradecirlos.

-Aléjate de mí. De Inuyasha. De mis amigos. O te arrepentirás.- Susurro en un mortal tono. Y con los dientes apretados: -! Lárgate!-

Sango solo atino a salir del lugar sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo. Su secreto había sido descubierto por la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Kagome sintió la cabeza ardiéndole de la frustración, haberle soltado una bofetada habría sido mejor. Sin embargo, sonrió. Había algo más dulce que los golpes y los insultos, y eso era… la venganza.

Y pensó, que era mejor servirse fría.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Cuando Rin entro al departamento, se quedo asombrada por el enorme lugar que era. Si ella pudiese tener el dinero suficiente, haría todo lo posible por tener una casa igual a la de Kagome Higurashi. Así que lo ambiciono, ella quería ser como la pelinegra.

-¡No quiero visitas!- dijo de forma grosera acercándose al elevador que conducía a la entrada del departamento. Pero al ver a Rin, y no a Sango, su rostro se relajo. -Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hacia tan poco que la castaña se había ido, que parte de su cerebro pensó que era ella arrastrándose por ser perdonada.

Rin avanzo hacia ella de forma alegre. -Solo quería conversar.

Kagome se sentó en aquel sillón donde momentos antes había estado con Sango. -Si vas a venir a mi casa, al menor busca una mejor escusa cuando no eres invitada.-Susurro aun enfadada.

-Yo…

Kagome rio. Entrecerrando sus ojos con astucia. -¿No me digas que quieres saber que está diciendo Sesshomaru Taisho de ti?- una carcajada de burla salió de sus labios.

-No.- Se apresuro a decir la joven de ojos chocolates. Kagome levanto sus cejas en señal de haberla descubierto. Rin sonrió nerviosa. -¿Sabes si está hablando de mi? Sé que tu y él no son amigos, pero es tu cuñado, y al menos un poco de confianza se tienen.

Dispuesta a parar aquel dialogo absurdo de Rin, Kagome hablo malhumorada: -A Sesshomaru le gusta hablar de sus conquistas, no de las chicas a las que abandona en las fiestas.

Rin agacho la cabeza.

Kagome se sintió mal, ¿Por qué reaccionar así? Rin solo había preguntado, y ella le contesto como si fuese una novia celosa, que absurdo. Sesshomaru era un hombre muy guapo, pero ella sabía que jamás podría ser más guapo que Inuyasha, al menos no ante sus ojos.

Dispuesta a remediar las cosas con ella, se puso de pie y le tomo las manos, comportarse como una perra no le agradaba demasiado. -Ven, acompáñame a elegir mi ropa para el almuerzo.

Rin rio emocionada, un cambio radical ante su cara de tristeza de hacia unos momentos. -¡Claro!

Y tomadas de la mano, caminaron por hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones principales…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Rin imagino que estarían ambas probándose algo de ropa, maquillándose a lo tonto, jugando con los perfumes… pero eso no estaba ocurriendo. Kagome solo se probaba vestido tras vestido y eso comenzaba a fastidiarla.

Hasta que Kagome se puso aquel increíble vestido azul Klein, Rin comenzó a poner atención a las cosas.

-Kagome… ese vestido es precioso.- Susurro. Kagome la miro. Y ella se dispuso a rectificar lo dicho. -Es decir, te vez preciosa.

Kagome soltó un bufido. -¡Que dices! Este vestido es muy común para mí.- Rio ante la ingenuidad de la jovencita. Se quito enseguida la prenda como si fuese algo que no tuviese valor. -Quiero algo lindo, que logre sorprender a Inuyasha cuando me vea. Algo especial, pero no para una fiesta de coctel, más bien para lo que es… un almuerzo.

Miro a Rin, y supo que ella ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería decir. Así que se probó otro vestido.

-¿Sabes? Quizá te topes a mi hermano allí.- Dijo tomando de entre las ropas un hermoso vestido blanco de encaje y dándoselo en las manos.

Kagome lo miro y con una sonrisa decidió que ese sería el que usaría. -¿Tu hermano fue invitado por el señor Taisho?- pregunto sorprendida.

-No, por Inuyasha.- Y enseguida rectifico con timidez. -Por tu novio.

Sonrió ante las últimas palabras. -Dime, ¿Te cae bien Sango Kimura?

Rin sonrió ante la mención de ese nombre. Desde aquella vez en que se habían saludado en las bancas, Rin supo que Sango era una buena persona. Y todos los días que se veían por los corredores de la escuela se saludaban, conversaban un poco, y seguían su camino.

-Me agrada. Pero si alguien tuvieses un problema con ella, a mi no me importaría.- Se apresuro a decir.

Los ojos azules de Kagome detallaron la cara de Rin. Desde siempre había sido muy elitista con sus amigas y la pelinegra no le desagradaba, pero siempre era mejor tener cerca a los amigos de sus enemigos.

-Si quieres el vestido azul es tuyo.

Rin grito de la emoción. -¿Enserio?

Kagome sonrió abiertamente ante la felicidad de ella.

-¡Gracias!- Rin la abrazo.

Kagome la recibió, sin agrado o incomodidad, solo como un gesto de lealtad.

-Rin, escucha. Por lo de Sesshomaru, no te preocupes. Si quieres pertenecer a este mundo, tienes que acostumbrarte a que la gente hable bien y mal de ti, es lo que siempre sucede. Y tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir si todo eso vale la pena.

Rin asistió, escuchando a medias lo dicho por su amiga.

-El vestido, es un obsequio. Después encontraras una forma de recompensarme.- Y sonrió, dispuesta a cobrar cualquier precio.

Rin sintió un poco de miedo, no comprendiendo aquellas palabras por la emoción de haber recibió algo tan caro por primera vez en su vida.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Ahí estaban en aquel lujoso departamento, sirviéndose del increíble buffet recién preparado para el almuerzo.

Sesshomaru podría decir solo una cosa, tenía muchas dudas sobre si su padre podría cuidar o querer a sus hijos, pero de algo estaba seguro… sabía muy bien cómo organizar un desayuno.

Tomo unas cuantas cosas y se sentó en la mesa asignada para él y sus amigos.

-Me habría gustado más estar comiendo solo, que estar a tu lado.- Susurro.

Kagome molesta volteo su cara. -No me interesa.-Dijo enfadada.

Sesshomaru sonrió. Coqueteando con la idea de que ella volviese su rostro y pudieran quedar a escasos centímetros uno del otro…

¿Qué diablos había sido ese pensamiento? "Nada." se dijo. "Ridiculeces de no haber tenido un buen sexo esa mañana."

Escucho aquella risa melodiosa de la pelinegra y la vio, sonriéndole a Miroku, quien decía bromas que eran bien recibidas por las amigas inseparables de Kagome. El último chiste había sido malo, ya que Miroku no despegaba su vista a Sango.

-Me disculpan.- Se apresuro a decir, cuando la madre de la castaña se levanto de la mesa y la dejo sola.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de los propósitos de Miroku. Inuyasha se había escusado de la mesa y había dicho que iría por comida, aunque él sabía que solo había buscado un momento para no estar en la mesa.

Ver competir a dos mejores amigos por una chica era demasiado interesante.

-Sesshomaru.- Lo llamo su padre.

Él se puso de pie y camino hacia Toga, quien se alejo de sus conocidos para hablar con su primogénito.

-Padre.- Susurro haciendo una mueca.

Toga puso una mano sobre su hombro de forma fraternal y se la apretó. -¿Estás bien?

Sesshomaru hizo otra mueca como sonrisa. -¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

-Bueno hijo, mírate. Todos conversan animadamente en la mesa, y tú tienes esa cara fría todo el tiempo. Tu hermano ya está feliz con Kagome, ahora necesitas tu encontrar a una chica linda con la cual pasar momentos de calidad.

-Esta cara es la misma que herede de mi madre cuando nací. Así que no pidas demasiado.

Toga no supo cómo interpretar eso. -Pon atención hijo. Esta fiesta es para ti e Inuyasha. Quiero que conozcan gente que les ayude en un futuro.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto con sarcasmo. Estar de mal humor no era agradable. -Pensé que solo era una excusa para que conocieras mujeres jóvenes.- Afirmo con su rostro marcado de seriedad.

-Hazme un favor. Si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes hacerlo con toda confianza. Y deja de beber. Ni siquiera es la una.- Se alejo dándole un suave golpe en la espalda. Aunque Toga deseaba darle el golpe en la cabeza por lo ultimo dicho por su hijo.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes. ¿Su padre de que quería hablar? El no podía ayudar en nada. Su apoyo estaba con Inuyasha, todo era para Inuyasha, incluso la chica más bonita de la sala le pertenecía al favorito de su padre; el estúpido que se había levantado de la mesa y que hacía señas a una Sango que deseaba ignorarlo.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

-Hola, ¿Puedo tomar asiento?-Dijo portando su mejor sonrisa de conquistador.

Sango vio aquellos ojos azules y sonrió.

-No sabía que vendrías- Dijo haciéndole señas para que tomara asiento.-Me alegra que estés aquí

Miroku jamás había creído escuchar eso de ella. Sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risita.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Keiko Kimura acercándose con su plato. -Soy Keiko, la madre de Sango.- Se sentó frente a él.

-Mucho gusto soy Miroku Fujitaka-

Keiko medito un momento el apellido. -¿Fujitaka? Me suena el apellido. ¿Eres de otra ciudad?-

-No. Vivo en Tokio desde que era un niño, con mi madre y hermana.- Dijo sonriendo.

Keiko se mordió el labio. -Entonces, debo estar confundida, Es que tu rostro se me hace muy familiar.

-Le aseguro, señora, que no recuerdo haber visto rostro tan hermoso como el suyo, o tan magnífico como el de su hija.-

Ambas rieron. Keiko tomándolo como un juego, Sango sonrojándose ante las palabras de Miroku.

-Querida, ¿Por qué no estás con Kagome e Inuyasha?

Un duro golpe en su corazón que nunca pensó que su madre podría darle. Miro a la mesa donde estaban todos sus anteriores amigos y sintió la pena sobre sus hombros, daría lo que fuese por recibir el perdón de al menos dos de los integrantes.

Keiko miro interrogando a su hija. Sango estaba esperando buscar una escusa, y Miroku como todo un caballero a su rescate, salvo la situación.

-Porque nuevamente está en una cita conmigo.

Sango volteo a verlo enseguida con sorpresa. Keiko sonrió. -Bueno, entonces, creo que los dejo para que estén solos.- Les guiño un ojo y le susurro a su hija en el oído -¿Nuevamente?-antes de levantarse para acercarse a conversar animadamente con el señor Taisho.

Sango sintió que podía respirar. -Te lo agradezco. Sabes, tal vez no lo parezca, pero ya no me llevo bien con mis amigos. No quiero que mi madre se entere de eso.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

Miroku le sonrió y se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para que supiera cuáles eran sus intenciones. –Imagino que ese es uno de los motivos por el cual estabas triste el día de ayer.-Sango bajo la mirada. Habían hablado de muchas cosas durante la cena, pero jamás habían tocado el tema de su tristeza.-Entonces, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo nuevamente la próxima semana?

La castaña se sonrojo completamente, ese chico no perdía el tiempo, y eso le gusto. -¿Piensas que saldré con alguien a quien no conozco?- dijo recordando sus palabras cuando no lo habían reconocido.

-No creo que seas tan malvada como últimamente Kagome lo está siendo.- Y rio.

-Está bien.- él no podría ser tan malo como los chicos que en verdad conocía.

Giro solo un momento su cabeza, y diviso a Inuyasha viéndola, cerca de la mesa del banquete. Quiso negarse a verlo a los ojos, pero aquel magnetismo que sentía por él lo impido.

Inuyasha le hiso señas para que fuesen a hablar, ella negó con un movimiento mínimo de cabeza mientras Miroku le comentaba sobre algo, y ella quería poner atención pero Inuyasha siempre iba a estar primero que todo.

-Me disculpas.- Lo interrumpió. -Necesito ir al tocador.

Miroku asistió con una sonrisa. Sango se levanto y se dirigió a los lujosos baños de la casa. Diviso a Inuyasha corriendo tras ella. Él grito su nombre y ella se quedo quieta.

-Sango.- Le repito. -Aquí no, vayamos a un lugar más privado.-

-¿Dónde?- pregunto.

-A mi cuarto.- Susurro, llevándola escaleras arriba del brazo.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kagome esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Inuyasha. Bebió deprisa su copa de champan y miro a sus amigas riendo mientras susurraban como Miroku coqueteaba con Sango.

La verdad, poco le importaba lo que hiciera él. Le agradaba y mucho, pero no le inquietaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, así que decidió que tampoco le interesaba a quien conquistaba.

Sus amigas siguieron especulando sobre los invitados mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado lejos de Sesshomaru, quien volvió a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Me entere de lo que ella te hiso.- Susurro acercándose lo suficiente como para oler aquel perfume que solía llevar.

Kagome apretó los puños. –No finjas ¡Tu ya lo sabías!- El coraje retumbo en aquel susurro.

-En lugar de que te enfades conmigo, mejor hazlo con ellos.

Kagome lo miro como si el estuviese loco. -¿De qué hablas?-

Sesshomaru deseo poder tocar ese cabello ondulado y negro, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que había levantado su mano. -¿No se te hace curioso que Inuyasha y Sango no estén?

Kagome miro a todos lados, confirmando lo que Sesshomaru habían dicho.

-Búscalos en su habitación, es el único lugar, donde estoy seguro, pensara que no los encontraras.

Kagome se puso de pie furiosa, agacho su rostro y quedo a escasos centímetros de su oído. -¿Cómo sabes tanto de todos?

El sonrió. -Solo presta más atención. Y te darás cuenta de las estupideces de los demás.

Ella supo que era mejor tener cerca a Sesshomaru Taisho. Así que le dedico una sonrisa de amistad fingida y se alejo con paso apresurado, ignorando las voces de sus amigas.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S::S:S:S

-¡¿Qué diablos le dijiste a Kagome?!- grito enfadada

-Lo siento, ¿Si?- dijo apresuradamente. -Necesitaba contárselo ya no podía seguir mintiéndole.

Sango se cruzo de brazos. -Sabes, arruinaste todo. Pudimos evitar que ella se diese cuenta.

Inuyasha negó. -No, así no son las cosas. Quiero a Kagome lo suficiente como para ocultarle esto.

La castaña cerró los ojos. Deseo no haber escuchado lo último. Así que se abrazo a sí misma.

Inuyasha sintió con pesar aquel dolor, y solo atino a abrazarla. Tomarla con fuerza entre sus brazos para retenerla todo el tiempo posible. Se alejo solo un poco para tomar aquella fina barbilla y levanto su rostro. Sango miro aquellos ojos dorados y se acerco poco a poco a él, esperando un beso desesperado.

-¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?!

Inuyasha soltó a Sango tan fuerte que ella trastabillo y cayó sobre la aterciopelada alfombra.

-¡Kagome!- exclamo Inuyasha recuperándose de la sorpresa. -¡No es lo que parece!

Kagome respiro mil veces ese segundo, esperando controlarse ante aquel ataque de rabia que se apoderaba de su sistema, pero lo controlo. Huir no era lo mejor. Bajo la mirada azulina por un segundo, queriendo haber tenido dignidad y haber salido con la cabeza en alto de aquella situación, como solía hacerlo, pero las cosas ya no fueron como antes.

-¿Qué es lo que no parece? E visto como esta…- Kagome miro de arriba abajo a la castaña, Que se habían puesto de pie, humillándola con sus ojos. -y tu… ¡casi se besan!

-Solo estábamos hablando.- Intervino Sango apresuradamente.

Kagome miro a Inuyasha. -¡Prometiste que jamás volverías a hablar con ella!

Sango abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -¡¿Qué dijo que?!

-¡No es la culpa de ella!

-¡No la defiendas!

-Solo quería explicarle porque no volvería hablar con ella, Kagome.- dijo mientras sujetaba su delgado y suave brazo con delicadeza. -Lo juro.

Kagome se soltó de un jalón. -¡No me toques!- y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. -Mejor te dejo con esta zorra.- Un insulto que ni siquiera sintió necesario decírselo directamente a Sango.

-No. Yo me iré.- Sango hablo dolida de cómo su amado tomaba el brazo de su antigua amiga. -Así los dejare que hagan un rapidito y tu lo puedas amarrar. Porque con el sexo piensas que él estará a tu lado, ¡y no es así!

Kagome se giro, haciendo que todo su cabello oscuro se moviera con gracia. -Si él y yo lo hiciéramos, no sería un rapidito. El sexo es un asunto importante para mí.- Apretó los dientes con fuerza. -¡Al menos no he tenido sexo desde los quince años!

Inuyasha se puso en medio de las dos para evitar un enfrentamiento. Aunque era ignorado por ambas mujeres.

-¡Claro! Sobre todo porque tu vienes a acosarlo a su recamara.- Dijo con ironía. -¡Que elegante eres!

Kagome soltó una carcajada. -¿Cómo tu?- y se acerco a la puerta. -¡Veamos como toma tu madre al enterarse que su hija es una ramera! Que aprovecha el descuido de quien era su mejor amiga para encerrarse en la habitación de su novio. ¡O aun mejor! Aprovecha que ella está fuera del país para revolcarse con él- grito antes de salir corriendo con aquellos tacones de nueve centímetros.

Poco le intereso los apresurados pasos de Sango e Inuyasha que la perseguían de cerca. Pero ella no se detuvo. La verdad no le interesaba hablar con la madre de Sango. Ella solo quería alejarse.

Y entonces lo vio, sentado esperando aun a Sango en aquella solitaria mesa "Miroku." Kagome lamentaría después el acercarse a él, pero la ira se apodero de ella. La antigua Kagome habría dejado la fiesta y habría llorado sola en su habitación. La nueva decidió que la vieja Kagome tenía que ser enterrada a mil metros dentro de su corazón.

-¡Miroku!- exclamo con felicidad jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie y arrastrándolo a un lugar apartado.

Sesshomaru vio como se alejaban, y Sango e Inuyasha se acercaban a pasos acelerados.

-Kagome. ¿Sabes donde esta Sango?- pregunto Miroku.

-Si…

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Como te decía, Miroku. Sango estaba esperando a Inuyasha en su habitación.

Miroku se extraño de eso. -¿Qué?

-Era solo para hablar.- Explico Inuyasha, quien acababa de llegar, a su mejor amigo. Intentando remediar las cosas.

-Estaban a punto de besarse.- Menciono Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos se quedaron callados. Nadie podía pronunciar algo ante el pequeño shock el cual Miroku estaba siendo preso. El moreno parpadeo cinco veces antes de poder entender lo que se le decía.

-Sabia que sentías algo por Sango, pero jamás pensé que fuese real, menos teniendo una novia tan hermosa como Kagome.- dijo seriamente.

-Cuéntale que también fuiste a buscarla al hotel esta mañana, Inuyasha.- Dijo Sesshomaru, metiéndose en lo que francamente no le importaba.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Kagome.

-¡Tú no te metas!- grito Inuyasha apretando los puños.

Sango molesta, miro a Kagome con suplica, rogándole no comentar nada. -Por favor, Kagome. Fuimos amigas durante años. Lo suplico no lo hagas.

-Es extraño que supliques luego de traicionar a tu amiga de esa manera- dijo Sesshomaru, acercándose a Kagome.

Sango se harto, y decidió que era mejor hablar. - Miroku, me gustaría salir contigo… tener una nueva oportunidad para poder cambiar las cosas que hice hace tiempo, y de las cuales me arrepiento.

-Lo que ella quiere decir es que se acostó con Inuyasha.- Dijo Kagome.

Sango agacho la mirada.

-y después, desapareció y mintió sobre eso.- Kagome tomo el hombro de Miroku. -Discúlpame, pero creo que tenias que saber eso antes de que comenzaras a salir con alguien que espera la distracción de sus amigas para acostarse con sus novios.

-¡No digas eso!- Inuyasha levanto la voz.

-No le grites.- Exigió Sesshomaru dándole un fuerte empujón a su hermano.

Los celos ganaron, y una fuerza superior invadió a Sesshomaru con un sentimiento desconocido, y ocasionó que tumbara a Inuyasha y junto con él a un mesero que llevaba varias copas de champan.

Inuyasha se cayó de espaldas, queriendo continuar la pelea. Pero Kagome se arrodillo hasta él, y lo auxilio.

Sesshomaru se sintió aun más furioso con ella por ayudar a su traidor hermano en lugar de correr a los brazos de su único defensor. Sin decir nada se dio vuelta y salió, odiando a Kagome Higurashi por ser tan imbécil y seguir perdonando a su estúpido hermano, y por lograr que por primera vez el sintiera….algo.

Sango no se movió. Ni siquiera cuando Miroku también dio la media vuelta y partió, lejos de todo aquel contacto de la fría sociedad. Se quedo ahí. Parada. Sin amigos, sin novios y sin nadie con quien recurrir. Había traicionado a la única persona que en verdad le había ofrecido su amistad y lo había echado todo a perder.

Se dio cuenta que su errores, que por más tiempo que pasara, no podrían ser cambiados.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Ahí estaban los dos, acostados en su enorme cama. Ella abrazando la almohada, y él mirando el techo.

Meditar no era lo mejor en ese momento. Había sido un día largo para los dos, su relación ya no podía dar más, así que él hablo: -Kagome, te quiero. Y si tú me quieres podemos continuar esto.- Hizo una pausa donde se acerco a abrazarla. -Necesito saber si eres capaz de olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo. Entenderé si me dices que no, y probamos a ser amigos.

Kagome deseo haberlo empujado, gritado, golpeado, pero se reprimió. Lo amaba demasiado, y si él también quería estar con ella, ella podía perdonarlo de todo. Con él, había algo de la antigua Kagome aun latiendo en la piel.

Acepto el abrazo de Inuyasha, y tomo sus masculinas y lastimadas manos. Beso aquellos callosos dedos, ambos se quedaron en silencio fingiendo dormir, con aquellas ropas de fiesta puestas.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando Kagome sin poder evitarlo lloro lo que quedaba de la noche. Inuyasha solo dejo que ella se desahogara. Ya no podía seguir mintiendo, Kagome ya no era la mujer de la cual alguna vez se había enamorado.

**CONTINUARA…**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: UN POCO DE VENENO

_HOLA._

_ME MATARAN, LO SE, LO MERESCO. CASI DOS MESES SIN PUBLICAR, SOLO LA DE LOVE OF MY LIFE QUE ESTA BUENISIMA… Y ESPEREN LO QUE SIGUE QUE LES DARA UN INFARTO. CUANDO EL DESTINO YA ESTA LISTA SOLO FALTA PULIR UN POCO LA ESCRITURA Y LA SUBO._

_ESTUVE LEYENDO COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA, Y ME LLEGO EL OTRO DIA UNO MUY CURIOSO SOBRE LO QUE HARIAN LOS PERSONAJES MAS ADELANTE EN LA HISTORIA. TENGO QUE ACLARAR ALGO, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA __**BASADA**__ EN OTRA, NO ES IGUAL, PERO DEBO DECIR QUE HAY COSAS QUE TENGO QUE PONER A PESAR A MUCHOS NO LES GUSTEN._

_EL PERSONAJE DE KAGOME, MUCHOS LO ODIAN EN ESTA HISTORIA. YA SE, LO CAMBIE, PERO ESE CAMBIO NO ES DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA, HAY UN PORQUE, EL CUAL SE EXPLICA, COMO TAMBIEN QUE MUY EN EL FONDO ELLA SIGUE SIENDO LA KAGOME QUE A TODOS NOS GUSTA._

_SALUDOS._

_Autor:____MARZELINEFILTH Y ELIZABETHSHANE_

_**CAPITULO 3. UN POCO DE VENENO.**_

El taxi se detuvo frente a su restaurante favorito.

Ella descendió. Su vestido vintage, elegante y negro, lucia espectacular en su figura esbelta. El portero la miro de arriba abajo quedando pasmado ante su belleza. Ella ignoro aquel coqueteo insinuante pasando de largo hasta detenerse justo a las puertas principales de vidrio.

Podía escuchar la música desde su lugar, un ligero sonido a música de los años 60's acompañado de un atractivo olor a vino.

Dispuesta a que el portero le abriese la puerta, se quedo de pie ignorando como él miraba la lista de invitados.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Ella sonrió arrogantemente. "Soy Kagome Higurashi."

El negó con la cabeza. "Disculpe, señorita. No está en la lista."

Kagome, quien se acomodaba su elegante peinado alto en el reflejo del vidrio, casi lastima su cuello al girar con brusquedad para mirar al hombre. "¡Que! ¡Claro que estoy!"

El portero le guiño un ojo. "No ha sido invitada."

"¡Tengo que estar ahí! ¡Este es mi sueño!" grito.

Al voltear de nuevo hacia la entrada del restaurante, vio lo peor. Sango, la mismísima antigua amiga que le había intentado robar el novio, estaba allí, sentada, disfrutando con sus amigos, tomando del brazo a Sesshomaru, riéndose a carcajadas con Inuyasha, siendo servida por Rin y su sequito de amigas.

Su respiración se hiso más fuerte, la habitación giraba a su alrededor, confundiéndola, las risas, las burlas.

El…sus ojos

Su sueño transformado en pesadilla… un grito estaba a punto de salir de su garganta. Fue entonces…que abrió los ojos.

"Fue un sueño." Susurro Kagome, suspirando con fuerza. "Maldita semana."

Esa semana tendría una fiesta donde estarían los representantes de las universidades más importantes de Japón; Ella era la encargada de organizar, junto con la madre de Sango, quien era la representante de padres de familia, el jardín del instituto para que todo fuese perfecto.

Con desanimo bajo a desayunar, pues ese día comenzaría la semana más pesada en sus casi tres años de estudios.

La sorpresa llego a ella al estar al pie de la escalera, pues se topo con su madre después de varios días de ausentismo. Naomi Higurashi desayunaba tranquilamente después de viajar diez horas desde Paris.

"Cariño, ven conmigo."

No hubo besos ni abrazos. Solo una sonrisa fría.

Kagome diviso bien el salón principal lleno de vestidos diseñados por su madre, y un montón de catálogos y revistas desorganizados por toda la sala.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto curiosa.

Kaede acababa de entrar con una bandeja de yogurt y panecillos directo a la mesa para que Kagome comiese.

Ella no dio las gracias.

"una línea americana me ha contratado para diseñarles unos modelos de ropa…"

Kagome sonrió. "¿De verdad? Porque no me habías dicho, ¡Es fantástico!"

"Volví temprano de Paris para poder juntar mis libros de moda. Esta podría ser el hincapié de un nuevo éxito en un continente diferente, y otro estilo de vida para nosotras."

Kagome seguía la conversación de su madre mientras tomaba un panecillo del plato y lo dirigía a su boca.

"Antes de que te comas eso, piensa que te gustaría más el yogurt desnatado que he pedido para ti." Una exigencia para que su hija no subiese de peso.

Kagome frunció el ceño molesta, por eso a veces prefería la compañía de Kaede a la de su madre; al menos la anciana dejaba que se alimentase de cualquier cosa que quisiera, con tal de que al menos comiese algo.

"Perdí un kilo mientras no estabas." Lo dijo con los dientes apretados.

Naomi se puse de pie, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Por eso te vez tan hermosa."

Kagome rodo los ojos.

"¿Y Sango?"

La pregunta llego a sus oídos como taladros dispuestos a perforar su cabeza. De mala gana contestó. "No lo sé, no tengo planes con ella."

"Bueno cariño, tengo que contarte algo importante. He pensado que como esta línea de ropa es nueva, me gustaría una modelo con una cara desconocida, y pensé que tal vez a ti y a Sango les gustaría hacer unas fotos de muestra."

El enojo de Kagome la abandono. "¡Claro!" dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo a abrazar a su madre. "Ten por seguro que yo estaré dispuesta."

"Necesito que le digas también a Sango, su altura es muy buena para ser una línea para chicas de piel dorada." La felicidad escapo tan rápido como había llegado.

Kagome soltó enseguida a su madre, como si su tacto quemara. "¿Qué tiene de malo mi piel?"

Naomi se rio. "Kagome, tu eres perfecta. Solo digo que me gustaría tenerlas a las dos en mis pruebas porque tú eres una chica de piel blanca y ella es de piel dorada, eso es todo."

Kagome no creyó en su madre. Aun así se puso a ver todos los vestidos que próximamente estaría modelando.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Inuyasha esperaba ansioso el desayuno en su mesa.

No había comido nada desde el día anterior y, ahora, su estomago bramaba ferozmente por un poco de alimento. Al oler esos huevos fritos y ese pan tostado acercarse a la mesa, tuvo la extraña tentación de querer aventarse sobre el sirviente y quitarle aquel delicioso manjar de las manos.

"Inuyasha."

Y volteo. Quitando de la cabeza aquella violenta reacción.

"¿Si, papa?"

Toga se sentó con elegancia en aquella silla de roble viejo, y se quedo mirando fijamente al menor de sus hijos. Inuyasha se sintió incomodo ante aquel escudriñamiento lleno de indescifrables sentimientos; pero Toga desvió sus ojos y los puso sobre Sesshomaru, quien acababa de sentarse en la mesa, ignorando a los presentes como si estos no estuviesen ahí.

"Sesshomaru." Lo llamo. Él lo miro. "Hijos. Tengo que decirles que estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes. Esta semana tendrán la lista de los representantes que irán a la fiesta. Espero que ustedes con sus buenas calificaciones tengan un lugar en el evento."

"Solo hay que decir que soy Sesshomaru Taisho y sabrán que tengo un lugar apartado en cualquier universidad a la que asista." Dijo arrogantemente.

Inuyasha rodo los ojos con fastidio.

"Me agrada esa confianza de tu parte." Dijo con franqueza. "Inuyasha, he estado pensando que Harvard será una excelente escuela para…"

"¡No!" grito levantándose de la mesa.

Toga lo miro fijo. No creyendo que fuese interrumpido de esa manera.

"Papa, ya habíamos hablado que no deseo irme al extranjero." Susurro más calmado, los ojos opacos de su padre aun poseían ese respeto que siempre le tendría.

"Hare lo posible por que tu y Sesshomaru sean aceptados en buenas universidades." Dijo ignorando por completo el berrinche de su hijo.

Inuyasha quiso golpearlo en ese instante.

"Me da igual." Dijo Sesshomaru.

"Bueno, entonces…"

"¡Papa! ¿Por qué siempre que digo que no quiero irme al extranjero actúas como si fuese un juego?" pregunto exigiendo la verdad.

Toga respiro profundamente. "Tenemos planes, Inuyasha." Y exhalo como si quisiera reprimir darle un golpe a su estúpido hijo. "¡Harvard! ¡Leyes! ¡Kagome!"

Inuyasha no dijo más.

"Pobre hermano, tan reprimido e incapaz de decir una palabra." Murmuro Sesshomaru apretando las manos debajo de la mesa, aquella forma de la que hablaban de Kagome le estaba comenzando a irritar.

"¡Te puedes callar!" grito Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

Toga lo imito, poniéndose entre sus dos hijos. Sentó a Inuyasha sin esfuerzo y se quedo mirando a Sesshomaru.

"Si te crees Todopoderoso, entonces dime, ¿Qué escuela has elegido?" pregunto tomando con su brazo izquierdo el hombro derecho de su primogénito. "No has escogido ninguna, ¿Verdad?" Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo dejo que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto lejos de ese lugar. "Me lo imagine. Pues te advierto, Sesshomaru. Si no escoges alguna escuela, vete buscando un empleo, pues no pienso mantener a ningún vago en esta casa."

Y con más fuerza de la que hubiese querido, se levanto, y salió del comedor sin mirar atrás.

"Sabes, papá." Murmuro Inuyasha apretando los dientes. "Creo que él está más interesado que yo en irse al extranjero." Sonrió sabiendo que esa sugerencia sería tomada por su padre.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"¡Sango, es tarde!" grito Keiko apresurando a su hija.

La castaña iba de un lado al otro recogiendo sus cosas de su ya medio organizado guardarropa.

"No entiendo porque sigues quedándote a dormir en el hospital con Kohaku. No puede siquiera verte por la medicación." Dijo cuando su hija pasó a su lado.

"¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¿Tienes al menos un hueso maternal en tu cuerpo?" pregunto molesta.

Keiko rodo los ojos. "¡Entiende! Esta semana tienes que verte bien para que los representantes de las universidades te puedan ver como futuro candidato. ¿Sabes cuánto me he empeñado? Soy la jefa de padres de familia, y que mi hija sea el treceavo lugar en su clase no es de enorgullecerme."

Sango quiso tirar a su madre de las escaleras. "Lo sé, con los últimos acontecimientos lo que más quiero es irme a la universidad." Sobre todo lo que había pasado el domingo en la tarde.

"¿Lo pasaste bien con Miroku?"

Sango tomo un trago rápido a su café, el cual escupió de inmediato al ser amargo. "¡No quiero hablar de eso!"

"¿Y qué sucede con Kagome?"

Sango se puso los zapatos. "No te interesa. Lo único que quiero hacer es terminar la escuela e irme a un lugar lejos donde nadie me conozca. ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo en Londres?"

"Que sandeces dices, Sango. El café te ha vuelto loca." Dijo con una risita.

"La próxima vez, no lo vuelvas a preparar." Y rio.

Ambas se miraron por un segundo. Tratando de entender los sentimientos de cada una, dándose cuenta que entre las dos había una conexión, mas infinita e invisible que sobre pasaba el límite de madre e hija y se convertía en una relación de amigas.

"Adiós." Con un gesto de despedida. Solo eso.

Ahora, Sango caminaba presurosa directo a la escuela debido a que ya se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la primera hora de clases, y no importaba mucho una simple clase, lo que interesaba era que tenía que escuchar cómo iba a ser la selección de alumnos para asistir a la fiesta.

Sus zapatos de tacón bajo sonaron por todo el pasillo vacio, eran más de las ocho treinta y le faltaban dos pisos más para llegar a su salón.

"Todo por culpa de mamá." Susurro.

Entonces, lo vio. Caminado solo por el pasillo, sin ninguna chica persiguiéndolo o Inuyasha. Estaba ocupado leyendo un folleto, y ella lo vio tan guapo y sólo que se detuvo, sin importarle su clase.

"Hola." Dijo poniéndose en su camino.

Miroku puso su atención en ella. "Hola." dijo secamente.

Se ladeo un poco dispuesto a irse, pero Sango lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. "Me gustaría invitarte a salir. Digo… como amigos." Sonrió de forma coqueta. Si Miroku no quería nada con ella, pues al menos le gustaría tenerlo como amigo.

Miroku medito un momento. Sango era una chica extraña y única, la había amado desde el primer momento, y aunque ella lo había abandonado alguna vez en la playa, ahora, tenía la única oportunidad de salir con ella.

La castaña hizo una línea de sus labios pensando que el daría una respuesta negativa.

Miroku mando al diablo las habladurías de Kagome y aquel pleito con Sango. "Me gustaría." Dijo el mostrándole sus lindos dientes en una sonrisa. Tal vez, Inuyasha podía estar enamorado de Sango, pero ahora, a él se le abría una oportunidad con ella, Inuyasha tendría que dejar su amor a un lado.

"Podríamos intentar que las cosas funciones." Y la sonrisa se agrando más cuando él la miro de forma cálida.

Miroku asintió. "Te dejo. Ando un poco entretenido debido a mi lista de anfitriones de este fin de semana y me resulta un poco extraño poner atención a algo mas."

Sango entendió, se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Era hora que ella lo sedujera a él. "Llámame cuando quieras que vayamos a hablar de nada, solo pasar el rato."

Asintió, dejando que el movimiento de caderas de Sango al irse caminando con prisa llenara su campo de visión.

No solo le preocupaba la reunión, le preocupaba no poder asistir a ella. Solo eran aceptados los alumnos de calificaciones más altas, y él, a pesar de ser el segundo lugar en su clase, sabía de sobra que el dinero podía hacer cambiar de idea a los directivos.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Ahí estaba, con todas los reflectores posados encima de ella.

Después de clases había asistido a una prueba de fotos con la ropa creada por su madre. Todo estaba perfecto: el maquillaje, los zapatos, los guantes, el peinado; excepto, que Naomi no dejaba de preguntar por sango.

"¡Mama! Ya te lo dije. Ella no vendrá." Dijo molesta mientras su madre le preguntaba por onceava vez sobre su castaña ex amiga.

"¡Por favor!" grito el fotógrafo desesperado. Había intentado hacer que Kagome se viese feliz, radiante, pero parecía un tronco vivo que solo posaba como se le indicaba, y no como si en verdad estuviese contenta de llevar la ropa. "¡Por favor! Dejen de pelear. ¡Si ustedes están gritando yo no puedo hacer mi trabajo!"

Naomi abrió los ojos y los giros. "Está bien." Dijo por último observando solo el trabajo que hacían todos en el estudio.

"Ahora," dijo el fotógrafo aspirando para controlarse. "concéntrate, Kagome. Dame la mejor y más sensual pose que tengas."

Kagome intento hacer una pose natural, sofisticada, pero en lugar de eso solo pudo mover los brazos y hacer un simple coqueto movimiento con la cadera.

Naomi vigilo cada ademan de su hija y le lanzo una mirada al fotógrafo, sabía lo que se avecinada… él le diría que ella no era la indicada para ser la modelo de la temporada. Con un fuerte suspiro marco un número desde su teléfono móvil y giro para tener un poco de privacidad en esa llamada.

"hermosa Kagome, te vez como una diosa con ese vestido de encaje amarillo, pero necesito que seas mas como el mismo sol." Dijo el fotógrafo desesperado.

Kagome fastidiada lo miro con rencor. Pudo haber renunciado, pudo haber golpeado en sus partes al homosexual hombre, pudo haber roto la cámara con un duro golpe a su cabeza, pero no lo hizo, no quería decepcionar a su madre.

Y con emoción fingida puso la pose más sexy y atrevida que tenia, imaginando que Inuyasha era el que tomaba las fotos.

"¡Eso es!" grito el fotógrafo.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto. Era mañana de jueves, casi toda una semana había pasado desde aquella vez que había tratado de humillar a Sango delante de Miroku. Lastimar a su amigo no le complacía. Así que prefería hacerlo en el momento en que no estuviese con la idiota de Sango, y eso era decir mucho, pues todo el tiempo se la pasaban juntos.

El viernes sería la última prueba fotográfica para su madre y el sábado la fiesta de anfitriones, todo estaba tan bien.

En sus manos tenía el sobre con la lista de anfitriones para el convivio de universidades. Estaba emocionada. Si veía la lista y su nombre estaba publicado, se moriría de la emoción. Así que avanzo deprisa para poder llegar a la vitrina principal y poder colocar la lista y poderla mirar antes que todos.

Pero al doblar el pasillo, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada. Estaban por lo menos veinte estudiantes esperando ver sus nombres como anfitriones de la universidad de su interés.

"Kagome, pon la lista." Pidió nerviosa Ayumi, quien se acerco a su amiga.

Todos los demás alumnos también lo hicieron.

"Por favor. Dejen espacio para poder hacer lo que se me encargo." Pidió cortando el sobre, al ser presidenta de la asociación de alumnos ella tenía el derecho de ser la primera en ver la lista.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, abrió la vitrina y coloco la hoja amarilla en donde todos pudiesen verla.

Había sido nombrada anfitriona de la escuela que quería. Lo tendría que celebrar después con Inuyasha.

"¡Kagome!"

Volteo ante la voz varonil de su novio. Inuyasha se acercaba con la corbata a medio hacer y despeinado. Kagome amaba su forma desalineada de verse.

"Kagome, ¿lo obtuviste?" ella asintió emocionada. "¿Y yo?"

Borro su sonrisa. "Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo."

Inuyasha camino ante aquellos alumnos que seguían amontonados al ver aquella hoja.

Kagome sonrió sabiendo la respuesta. Inuyasha al ver su nombre y la escuela salto de alegría, su padre le había hecho caso, no lo mandaría al extranjero.

Excitado de la emoción, corrió hasta Kagome y la beso de lleno en la boca. Salvaje y fuerte como era. Y ella correspondió, dejándose llevar.

"Inuyasha, ¡Eso significa que no te irás!"

"Así es." Y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Miroku paso de largo ante sus dos amigos, Él no era rencoroso, pero quería alejarse de Inuyasha y Kagome unos días, y ellos dos lo habían entendido a la perfección.

Pero cuando vio la lista supo el porqué de la felicidad de aquellos dos. Ambos habían sido invitados para la fiesta de anfitriones, ambos tenían herencias millonarias, ambos estaban celebrando un victoria no ganadas por si mismos; en cambio el, quien tenía que estudiar día y noche para poder tener una beca y no tener que hacer gastar tanto a su madre, no había tenido oportunidad. Injusto, pensó. Ellos no eran responsables de tener una hermana menor a quien cuidar de los aprovechados del instituto, y no tenían el sentido de la honradez y la gratitud tan definida como él.

Molesto dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el corredor, directo a su casa. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo faltaría a sus dos últimas clases.

"¡Miroku!" lo llamo Kagome.

De mala gana se detuvo y giro, solo para encontrarlos de nuevo allí, agarrados de la mano, intentando hacer las paces como otras veces.

"Lo siento, amigo." Dijo de forma sincera Inuyasha, despeinándose en el acto.

Miroku asintió, de muy mala gana. "¿Por qué? Tu obtuviste de forma honrada el lugar en la fiesta, cosa curiosa porque eres el penúltimo en la clase, y yo el segundo, claro… superado por tu listo hermano."

Kagome apretó la mano de Inuyasha y se libero del agarre. La sola mención de Sesshomaru le erizo la piel, desde que habían peleado él e Inuyasha en la recepción del pent-house, el mayor de los Taisho la había estado evitando. Y eso dolía, extrañamente.

"Amigo, sin resentimientos." Pidió. Tratando de controlarse.

"Te lo digo de buen modo Inuyasha, ¿Cuántas bibliotecas a donado tu papa? Te lo ganaste."

Inuyasha bufo. "¡No sabes nada de mi familia, Miroku!"

Y precisamente cuando estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea, Sango se acerco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kagome al verla preparo un insulto, mas, por respeto a su amigo, no lo hiso.

Inuyasha se quedo paralizado ante la figura delgada de Sango, mas no dijo nada. Solo se quedo callado y agacho la mirada, olvidando la discusión con Miroku.

"¿Nos vamos?" le pregunto a su novio con una sonrisa coqueta. Inuyasha le tomo la mano y ambos en silencio se alejaron.

Miroku avanzo despacio, y al ver que Sango no lo seguía, giro para verla. "¿Caminamos?"

Sango asintió. "Tu nombre no estaba en la lista para anfitrión de universidades."

Miroku se metió las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. "Así es, quería conocer al representante de Keiro University."

"¡AH! Enserio. Yo también quiero entrar a esa escuela." Y se cayó enseguida. Ella era anfitriona, Miroku no.

"Si, lo sé. En un giro inesperado Inuyasha estaba en la lista y yo no." Sango le sonrió, intentando alivianar la tensión del momento. "Como sea, supongo que así es la vida cuando no tienes una fortuna."

Ella se sintió mal por un segundo. "Porque no estés invitado a la fiesta, no significa que no puedas entrar a la universidad."

Miroku frunció el ceño. "¿Tus padres a que universidad fueron?"

"Mis padres estudiaron en Inglaterra." y se sintió mal al confesarlo.

El pelinegro rio. "No importa. ¿Qué harás mañana después de clases?"

Sango sonrió sorprendido por el cambio de su comportamiento. "¡ah! Olvide decírtelo. La madre de Kagome me pidió que modelara unos conjuntos de su línea de ropa. Estoy dudosa de aceptar."

"¿Crees que Kagome este feliz con eso?"

Ella levanto los hombros sin importarles las consecuencias. "Kagome estará allí también, me lo dijo Naomi. Tal vez, cuando vea que hacemos una buena mancuerna, podamos hacer las paces."

"Suerte con eso." Dijo sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

Ella se mordió el labio nervioso. "todavía no he aceptado, pero si lo hago… ¿Quisieras acompañarme?"

Miroku pensó que había escuchado mal. "¿Segura?"

Sango asintió. El timbre de la siguiente clase sonó. "Me tengo que ir."

La tomo del brazo con sutileza y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

"¿Es una cita?"

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos más. Imaginándose en un lugar apartado en el que los dos pudiesen estar solos, disfrutando de un momento juntos.

"Sí".

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Rin estaba enfadada. Había esperado por más de una hora a su hermano afuera de la entrada del instituto y él no había aparecido. Asustada, había buscado por todos los lugares por donde él solía pasearse, pero no lo vio. Hasta que se topo de pura suerte a Sango, y le dijo su temor: "Se fue a casa."

Estresada empujo de un portazo la puerta.

"¿Qué le sucede a todos?" pregunto Izayoi sentada en la mesa del comedor. "Tu hermano también entro de ese modo dramático."

Rin suspiro. "No lo sé. Solo sé que mi traidor hermano me abandono en la escuela."

Izayoi le sonrió a su hija. "Dijo algo que no lo habían elegido y se encerró en su cuarto. Lleva allí horas."

El enojo de Rin desapareció. Y con voz afligida, decidió comentarle a su madre lo que Sango le había dicho: "Mama, no podrá ir a la reunión de representantes, eso era un paso casi directo a la universidad."

Exhalo con fuerza. Su pecho se inflo de preocupación. "ahora, se porque esta tan molesto. ¿Quién se llevo su lugar?"

Rin ladeo la boca. "Inuyasha Taisho." Murmuro por lo bajo.

Izayoi giro su cabeza y toda la sangre se le fue a los pies. Ese apellido lo conocía muy bien, cuando era joven, y ahora, el viento volvía a traerle ese nombre que tanto dolor le había causado.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kagome se acomodo tranquilamente en su enorme cama, siendo cobijada por su linda madre como cuando era pequeña. Aun recordaba como Naomi leía el cuento de la cenicienta, su favorito, y su padre besaba su frente antes de que ella durmiese.

"No hacías eso desde que era pequeña." Murmuro adormecida.

Naomi le acaricio el cabello. "No te dormías a las diez desde que eras una niña." Y ambas rieron. "Te vez bellísima esta noche, hija."

Kagome se sintió feliz de que su madre estuviese con ella.

"Duerme, princesa. Mañana será un día importante para ambas."

Asintió, cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Ese día su sueño volvió a su cabeza, solo que esta vez, ella vestía horriblemente y Sango se burlaba de ella.

Naomi bajo las escaleras hasta ir a la cocina, quería comer un pastelillo antes de dormir, y cuando iba apenas a abrir el refrigerador, sonó el timbre principal. Miro con fastidio el monitor de la cocina para saber exactamente de quien se trataba, y entonces abrió con prisa.

Su fotógrafo y su secretaria, entraron apresurados con una laptop en las manos y un montón de papelería en la otra. La mujer de piel oscura paso a poner todo directamente a la mesa del comedor.

"¿Se puede saber que es tan importante como para que vengan a mi casa?" pregunto fastidiada.

"Tenemos que enseñarte algo." Murmuro apenada su secretaria sacando un montón de fotos de una carpeta negra. "Esta chica, la que fotografiaron el otro día, no creo que sea la indicada para este trabajo."

"¡¿Qué!?" grito furiosa. "¿Sabes que esa chica es mi hija?"

El fotógrafo intervino. Haciendo ademanes femeninos al expresarse. "No nos malentiendas, bebé. Esta chica es perfecta físicamente, pero es tan perfecta que no tiene brillo. Ningún chico querría siquiera tocarla al ser tan... tiesa."

Lo miro con desprecio. "Cuida tus palabras, Joseph." Una advertencia muy seria departe de la cálida Naomi Higurashi.

"Naomi, queremos que todo salga bien. Así que… que te parece si dejamos que alguien profesional se encargue. El otro día nos enseñaste la foto de una chica de pelo castaño, podríamos ponerla a ella de imagen principal."

No había marcha atrás, tenía que tomar una decisión. Ya le había prometido a Kagome que aparecería como modelo principal, y ahora, así de simple, se escapaba la oportunidad.

"Tienes que escoger: ¿Tu éxito o romperle el corazón a su hija?" pregunto de forma dulce, Joseph.

Miro con cuidado la foto de su hija vestida con ese hermoso vestido amarillo y aquel peinado elegante. Se veía increíblemente bella, pero Joseph tenía razón, solo era una rama tiesa y sin vida, y todo porque su padre había muerto.

"Tengo que hacer unas llamadas." Susurro pensativa. Tendría que mentir. Era la única forma para que Sango aceptase.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kagome caminaba animadamente por la acera.

La tarde de ese día estaba tan increíble, el clima estaba estupendo, el sol radiante, los pájaros cantaba, y había pedido salir de clases justo antes del mediodía solo para poder asistir al evento de su madre. No podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Y cuando llego al edificio, en pleno techo donde seria fotografiada con la ropa sexy y distinguida, su sueño se vino abajo.

La chica, la que era fotografiada, la que era el centro de atención, la única que era ovacionada por la muchedumbre de lame culos del lugar… era Sango.

"¡No jodas!" grito de repente.

Todos voltearon a verla ante el insulto soltado.

Sango al verla se bajo de la pequeña plataforma y camino muy segura hasta Kagome.

"¡Kagome!" la llamo con una sonrisa.

Kagome soltó una carcajada y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Y sin importarle los gritos de su madre, sin importarle que choco de lleno contra Miroku, ni que el tacón de sus zapatillas casi se rompió, salió a toda prisa del lugar.

"¡Kagome, espera! ¿A dónde vas?" grito Sango corriendo tras ella. Algo en su cerebro le decía que todo estaba mal.

La alcanzo, y tomándola del brazo la detuvo en plenas escaleras de emergencia por donde había intentado escapar.

"Sé que vine sin tu permiso, pero solo era por eso." Kagome intento no mirarla. "Si quieres me voy. No necesitas molestarte."

Y la pelinegra soltó una carcajada sátira. "¡Estoy furiosa!" y se dio una palmada en la frente. "¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Pensaste que al aliarte con mi madre podría perdonarte?"

"Pero…"

"¡Te acostaste con mi novio!" un bramido salió en lugar de voz. ""¡Siempre me lo quitas todo! Primero Inuyasha, y no contenta con eso, también a mi madre." suspiro, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia y se tranquilizo solo para no echarse a llorar. "Tú eras mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana." La sensación de debilidad le llego al cuerpo. "Me traicionaste de la peor manera, y no conforme con eso me mentiste. No es tu culpa. Es quien eres. No lo puedes evitar."

"Yo…"

"¿Sabes que no podre perdonarte?" pregunta retorica hecha con los dientes apretados. "Que lo que más me duele es que mi madre te prefiera a ti." agacho un segundo la mirada y volvió a levantarla para mirar a Sango con desprecio.

"Tu madre fue la que me llamo. Le explique nuestra situación, y me invito a venir. Me dijo que tal vez, así de feliz como estabas con esta oportunidad, podríamos ser amigas de nuevo. ¡Ella me dijo que queras que estuviese aquí! ¡Que ayer le habías dicho que no querías hacerlo sin mí!"

Kagome rio aun más fuerte. "¿Le creíste?"

Esa pregunta dejo muda a Sango. Había pensado que eso había sido cierto.

Y con lo poca dignidad que se creía capaz de portar, se fue caminado a la salida, llorando en el camino. Odiando a Sango. Si había evitado seguir pisoteando tan fuerte a Sango había sido por Miroku, pero ahora, ya no lo haría más. La perra de Kagome cobraba más vida en su interior.

Sango la vio partir, las lágrimas se le acumularon en el borde de sus ojos, más no las expulso, y giro con ira. Camino de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba la madre de Kagome, quien había pasado desapercibida huida de su hija, y ante la expectación de todos, la tomo del brazo y la hizo mirarla a la cara.

"¡Me voy!" grito.

Naomi tiro la taza de café que tenía en su mano. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" y vio los tristes ojos de la castaña. "¿Por Kagome?" Sango asintió. "Lo siento. Ella jamás te pidió, pero era la única manera que tenia para que asistieras… lo siento."

Pero sango ya había comenzado a alejarse. Desilusionada, colérica, dolida. Pero lo que más le atormentó fueron las palabras que alcanzo a escuchar departe de la madre de su mejor amiga: "Es tu encanto. Te mereces ser el centro de atención. ¡No hay nada de malo en eso!"

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kagome corría. ¿Su destino de aquel maratón olímpico de diez cuadras? La casa Taisho.

Con un tacón roto, y ambos zapatos en las manos, Kagome vio su reflejo en el vitral de una amplia tienda de modas. Se veía horrible, su maquillaje no estaba arruinado, pero si se veían un montón de lágrimas en su rostro, estaba sudando, y tenía sed. A su imagen patética solo le faltaba que pasara un perro y meara sus jeans.

Pero afortunadamente eso no ocurrió.

Cuando llego al pent-house, fue recibida por los ojos críticos del mayordomo. Quien al mirar su cabello, el sudor, sus pies y las lagrimas, se sentó junto a ella, como solía hacerlo cuando ella tenía trece años.

"Lo siento, señorita. El señor Inuyasha salió a ejercitarse. Si gusta puede esperar…"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No vengo a buscar a Inuyasha." Dijo quedamente. "Estoy buscando a Sesshomaru."

El viejo señor asintió levantándose, la hizo esperar unos minutos, y cuando el mayordomo regreso, le informo que podía pasar.

Con rapidez, subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, dejando en la fina alfombra un camino de huellas negras. Vio la puerta de la biblioteca abierta, y sin anunciarse entro.

Sesshomaru estaba ahí, parado, con Macbeth en sus manos, y, cuando levanto la vista de las amarillentas paginas, sus ojos brillaron de una forma distinta. Kagome se dio cuenta.

Sin que él pudiese hacer nada. sin esperarlo siquiera. Se aventó a sus brazos.

Sesshomaru la atrapo, rodeando sus fuertes brazos en su cintura. Ella se aferro a su cuello y él la levanto dejando en el aire sus pies femeninos. Pero ella se dejo caer, y la sujeto, la cargo como un príncipe a su princesa y la acostó en uno de tres sillones que adornaban el lugar.

"Normalmente no me acercaría a ti a menos que te hubieses lavado con gel antibacterial." Murmuro ella, acostada, pero se negó a que el soltase su mano.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella. Kagome lo copio y levanto la cabeza para verlo mejor.

Negó. "¡Solo quiero vengarme!" apretó a tal punto los dientes que sintió un firme dolor recorriendo las pequeñas fibras nerviosas de sus encías, con las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta.

"¿Vengarte? ¿Tiene que ver Sango en esto?" sus ojos fríos y serios estaban completamente puestos en ella.

Asintió. "Ella volvió por algo. Necesito saber por qué."

Le puso una mano detrás del cuello, y obligo que ella levantara la cabeza. Estaban tan cerca, que él tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para poder aspirar el cálido aliento de Kagome. Pudo ver aquellas lagrimas escurriendo de sus tiernos ojos, pudo observar el alma triste de su antigua amiga, y solo dijo: "Lo que sea que te aflija, creo que debes de decírselo a la persona que te lo hizo."

Kagome no dejo de llorar. "¿Cambiara algo?"

"No." Contesto. "Solo provocaras que esa persona se dé cuenta que es lo que te molesta."

Ella asintió, anonadada por la bella cara de él. Sesshomaru seguía agarrándola del cuello, acariciando su nuca con la mano derecha, tocando su barbilla con la izquierda. Y estaban tan cerca, tan tibios, y Sesshomaru podía sentir la pasión en aquellas pupilas azules.

"¿Por qué te alejaste de mi?" pregunto de repente con su voz sensual.

Kagome desvió su mirada. "Porque quería caer sola. Quería lastimar a todos a mi alrededor, menos a ti."

Sesshomaru se acerco aun más. Kagome cerró sus ojos ante la cercanía de su boca con las suya. "¿Por qué?" susurro tocando su exquisita y femenina nariz con la suya.

"Yo…"

Tan cerca…

"¡Kagome!"

Una voz conocida proveniente de las escaleras.

Sesshomaru la soltó, con un ágil movimiento se puso en pie y le dio la espalda a la puerta.

Kagome estaba pasmada, sonrojada, y confundida. Habían estado a punto de besarse. ¡Ella y el! Sesshomaru Taisho había estado a dos centímetros de sus labios, y aun así de sorprendida, vio como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto tomándole las manos. Se arrodillo y miro fijamente los ojos azules.

Kagome ya no lloro, solo miro aquellos ojos dorados tan parecidos a los de Sesshomaru. "Ya me tranquilice." Dijo mas para sí misma que para él. Le tomo la cara entre sus femeninas manos y le dio un tierno beso.

"Vamos." Le dijo, y con sosiego la llevo a su habitación, dispuesto a consolarla.

Kagome antes de salir miro la espalda de Sesshomaru.

Y al estar solo, rompió con potencia una licorera.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Yuka caminaba tranquilamente con su celular en la mano. Había decidido ejercitarse mientras escuchaba música y así parecer más misteriosa para los chicos. A decir verdad, ella ni siquiera corría por ese lugar, debido a que había visto que muchos chicos de otras escuelas del mismo prestigio que la suya iban a ese lugar.

Se ato el cabello, se sujeto las cintas de los tenis, se acomodo los diminutos shorts, y con sus audífonos puestos, emprendió la carrera de tres kilómetros que se proponía correr ese día.

Para su mala suerte, no había sido precavida y antes de dar el primer paso, se había caído hasta el piso por culpa de una pequeña piedra que estorbaba su camino. Con un pie torcido y con un brazo lleno de raspones, decidió quedarse sentada en una banca siendo blanco de muchas carcajadas.

Fastidiada torció su boca y se dispuso a llamar a su madre.

Pero se detuvo al ver a Sango caminando tranquilamente por la acera.

"Ella vive lejos de aquí." Murmuro para sí misma.

Con la intención de saber que hacia su antigua amiga por esos lares, se puso de pie, y cojeando siguió sus pasos.

"Maldita la hora que quise ejercitar." Y con coraje apretó los dientes.

Sango caminaba rápido, con su andar coqueto y sumida en sus pensamientos. Yuka vio como cruzaba la calle para entrar en un antiguo edificio blanco con reja negra. Corrió como podía, intentado ver a donde se había metido.

Y cuando leyó el letrero principal, grito: "¡Esto no puede ser!" se llevo las manos a la boca debido a la impresión. Varios transeúntes voltearon a verla como si estuviese loca.

Era el hospital especializado en adicciones y rehabilitación. Era el famoso hospital Shimizu.

"¡Esto es demasiado bueno!" grito tomando una foto. Se lo mandaría a Sesshomaru, estaba más que segura.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"Díselo a mama. Dile que quieres salir un poco de este lugar." Comento Sango tomándole la mano a su hermano.

"¡No! El está en recuperación, Sango." Intervino Keiko, malhumorada.

Kohaku miraba primero a su madre a quien tenía a su derecha, después a la psicóloga a quien tenía enfrente y de la cual ni siquiera notaba su presencia debido a que no hablaba, y estaba su hermana a su izquierda.

"¡Deja de esconderlo!"

"¡No lo estoy escondiendo!" grito su madre.

Kohaku rodo los ojos fastidiado, y los fijo en la psicóloga; la cual en ese instante había sacado su celular del bolsillo y no ponía atención a la enfurecida discusión entre las dos mujeres.

"¿Por qué no lo entiendes?"

Keiko se tomo el lóbulo de su oreja nerviosa. "El no está preparado."

Sango se cruzo de brazos. "¿El o tu?"

Kohaku no despego sus ojos de la psicóloga, hasta que se dio cuenta que era observada y escondió su celular enseguida.

"Respiren hondo." Pidió tranquilamente, simulando que había estado escuchando.

Sango respiro, pero solo para poder seguir alegando. "Pienso que Kohaku debería tomar la decisión de si quiere salir un momento o seguir aquí."

"¿Quieres decir algo?" pregunto la psicóloga.

Kohaku pensó que ella era una cínica. "Gracias por tomarme en cuenta." Murmuro con sarcasmo.

Excepto que nadie lo entendió así.

"La verdad quiero salir de aquí." Sango sonrió con victoria. "Pero aun no estoy listo." Sango sintió traición departe de su hermano pequeño.

"Gracias." Dijo Keiko con una sonrisa.

Sango no se daría por vencida. "¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de anfitriones? Es un evento importante para mí y me gustaría que estuvieses allí."

Keiko torció su delgada boca. "No. Lo prohíbo completamente. Sango, esta fiesta tiene que estar bien para ti, no puede ir Kohaku porque él esta…"

Él levanto una ceja esperando el término que le daría su madre.

"Delicado." Murmuro simplemente.

"Suena increíble." Dijo sin ganas. "Estaré rodeado de gente y me la pasare bien." Al menos tenía que intentarlo, se dijo a sí mismo.

"Bien. Problema resuelto." Dijo la psicóloga con un ademan de milagro y se puso en pie.

"Yo me voy, tengo que ayudar a preparar lo de esta noche, ¿Sabe…?" miro a la psicóloga. "Soy jefa del comité de padres, y una madre responsable."

La psicóloga observo con detalle a los dos jóvenes felices sentados en el sofá sin prestarle ni un poco de atención a Keiko cuando salía. "Definitivamente, ni por todo el dinero del mundo querría tener una madre como esa" pensó mientras salía, dejándoles privacidad.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Izayoi caminaba por la hermosa y distinguida escuela preparatoria de sus dos hijos.

Se sentía incomoda debido a cómo iban vestidos todos a ese lugar, los padres que se encontraban en ese momento llevaban trajes y faldas costosas, en cambio ella llevaba unos jeans, una linda y económica blusa azul de botones y un bonito peinado alto sujetando su sedosa cabellera negra.

Miro los amplios corredores y pensó en cuando ella era joven, sus años de escuela y su sueño de ser fotógrafa, y como, debido a su embarazo, había dejado de estudiar pintura.

Suspiro, si algo no deseaba de sus hijos, es que ellos tuviesen que batallar en un futuro.

Con rapidez camino hacia la mujer que le habían dicho que era la jefa del comité encargada de la fiesta de esa noche, y con decisión camino hacia ella. Era alta y refinada, con movimientos dóciles y con porte de toda una dama de sociedad, Izayoi no tuvo envidia de ella.

"Buenos tardes." La llamo, ya que ella estaba de espaldas.

"Hola." Saludo dándose la vuelta y viendo de frente el rostro níveo de Izayoi.

Ambas estaban calladas. Ambas estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ambas deseaban en ese instante que la otra desapareciera de la faz de la tierra en un horrible accidente automovilístico.

"¡Tu!" sorprendida, Keiko la señalo.

Izayoi respiro profundamente. Se relajo y hablo: "Keiko Kimura. Tanto tiempo."

Keiko apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, parecía que Dios había hecho lo imposible por arruinarle el día. "¿Qué hace una persona como tú en este lugar?"

Izayoi sonrió con desagrado. "Vengo a hablar contigo."

La refinada mujer frunció el ceño molesta. "Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar." Y con paso apresurado comenzó a caminar, haciendo resonar en el pasillo vacio sus zapatillas importadas.

"¡Espera!" pidió. "¿Seguirás enojada después de tantos años de no vernos?"

Keiko giro con agresividad, casi chocando de lleno con la pelinegra. "¡Tú me lo robaste! ¡Nunca te lo perdonare!"

Izayoi rio con fastidio. "¡Yo no te lo robe! Él te dejo."

"¡Es lo mismo!"

"No es lo mismo. Además Eso fue hace veinte años. No tiene sentido que estés enojada si Toga Taisho no eligió ni a ti ni a mí, al final se quedo con su entonces prometida Irasue." Dijo con dolor Izayoi, recordando al apuesto hombre que había tenido que dejar ir hacia tantos años.

Keiko quiso discutir eso, pero a sabiendas de que Izayoi no sabía que Irasue había muerto años atrás, ni que en la actualidad Toga y ella eran pareja, prefirió guardar silencio.

"¿A qué viniste?" pregunto más calmada.

Tan calmada que Izayoi no confió. "Vengo a ver si puedo conseguirle un lugar a mi hijo en la fiesta de anfitriones. Tiene el segundo lugar en esta escuela y ni siquiera lo tomaron en cuenta."

Keiko rio. "Izayoi, como si no supieras que es lo que mueve esta sociedad, todo es sobre dinero, si no tienes dinero no eres nada."

No hizo caso a sus palabras. "Vengo desde una hora de camino para hablar contigo, y no me iré sin un no."

"¡NO!" grito rotundamente.

Izayoi apretó los puños. "¿Recuerdas la fotografía que te gustaba de Toga tocando la guitarra?"

Keiko abrió los ojos anonadada. "¿aun la tienes?"

La pelinegra asintió. Era una hermosa foto de sus años juveniles en las cuales había, por un extraña razón, cuando conoció a Toga y a su novia Keiko. Izayoi lo había fotografiado con una guitarra en las manos, ella se había enamorado desde que lo había visto.

"Está bien, que asista. Pero tiene que estar al pendiente de los invitados sirviendo las bebidas. Y tú puedes ayudar también fotografiando algunos empresarios para el mural. Recuerdo que eras buena haciéndolo."

"Gracias." Murmuro. Tendría que pedir un día libre a su jefe en la galería para poder asistir.

Keiko saco su moderno celular. "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hijo?"

"Miroku Fujitaka."

Con fuerza apretó su celular y de mala gana anoto el nombre. "¿Sabes que tu hijo sale con mi hija?" torció la boca al decirlo.

La pelinegra levanto los hombros. "Es un joven apuesto, creo que puede salir con quien quiera." Izayoi sonrió por primera vez hacia aquella desesperante mujer.

S:S:S:S:S:S:SS:S:S

La música sonaba de modo tranquilo en la fiesta de aquella tarde. La veintena de alumnos que había tenido el privilegio de estar en ese lugar, conversaban animadamente con los representantes de las universidades.

Sango llevaba de la mano a su hermano en el momento que entraron al patio de la escuela. Keiko portaba una ligera sonrisa y no quitaba de la vista a una mujer; sango no quiso preguntar, así que siguió mirando y a lo lejos vio a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha discutiendo de algo, como siempre, y sirviendo las bebidas se encontraba un coqueto Miroku asiendo afán a su habilidad de encanto.

Kagome también estaba allí, con una mirada brillante y un lindo vestido azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Sango envidio su belleza. Y cuando Kagome miro de lleno los ojos castaños de Sango, ella lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar su punto de atención.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Izayoi fotografiaba tranquilamente a aquellos importantes hombres de negocios, fastidiada que en todo el día ni siquiera hubiese sido mirada a los ojos. Pero así era la vida de los fotógrafos, solo miraban a la cámara, nunca a la persona detrás de ella.

"Señorita," la llamaron. Ella estaba enfocando a un grupo de chicos que le habían pedido ser fotografiados. "me puede tomar unas cuantas a mí y a mis hijos."

No era una pregunta, era una petición. Y una muy gentil.

Izayoi levanto la vista, y lo vio. Tan guapo como hacia veinte años, solo que ahora la madures le había pegado de lleno en el rostro; su cabello plateado estaba cortado perfectamente, ya no era despeinado, su cara antes lisa y brillante estaba llena de diminutas líneas de expresión y arrugas.

Y Toga fue quien la llamo primero. "Izayoi." Susurro.

Izayoi respiro profundamente. "Toga Taisho, cuánto tiempo sin verte." Dijo ella estirándole la mano para saludar.

Toga estaba tan impresionado que cuando tomo la femenina mano sintió un choque en su corazón. Por primera vez con la garganta seca, hablo: "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Nerviosa, comenzó a moverle los aditamentos a su cámara, fingiendo que la limpiaba. "Me contrataron. De hecho," y rio. "la que me contrato fue casualmente, otra de tus ex parejas."

Levanto una ceja, un reflejo que solía tener desde que era niño, Izayoi lo vio tan guapo como antes. "¿Hablas de Keiko?" ella asintió. "mmm… ella es mi actual pareja."

"Me alegro mucho por ustedes." Izayoi soltó una risa entre confundida y desilusionada. Ahora entendía por qué de los celos de la mujer.

"Ven, me gustaría que me fotografiaras con mis hijos."

Caminaron a la par en silencio, queriendo saber que había sido uno del otro después de tantos años. Izayoi quería preguntar por Irasue, mas no se atrevía. Toga quería preguntar que había sido del primer esposo de ella, mas no lo hizo.

"Muchachos, acomódense." Pidió Toga a sus dos hijos.

Les saco tres fotografías, y cuando levanto su cámara, ambos hijos de Toga se habían alejado.

"Son muy apuestos tus hijos. El mayor se parece tanto a Irasue." Hiso una pausa. "pero el más joven… se parece tanto a ti." E hizo una mueca de tristeza, viendo en el rostro del hijo la cara del padre.

Toga sonrió con orgullo. "Si, Inuyasha es más parecido a mí, en todos los sentidos."

Y allí, parados, mirándose, se quedaron en silencio.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kagome molesta por cómo era observada camino lejos de allí, y se quedo cerca de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha que peleaban animadamente.

"Te juro que si no le dices a papa que tú fuiste quien mintió, te matare." Prometió Sesshomaru de una forma amanzánate.

"¡Deja de meterte conmigo! Te lo mereces después de todo lo que has hecho." Y enfrento a su hermano.

"¡Basta! ¡Los dos!" intervino Kagome separándolos. Ya que ambos se encontraban tan cerca que casi sus narices se besaban. "¡No peleen aquí!" pidió.

Inuyasha molesto se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ellos.

Sesshomaru miro el hermoso cabello negro y bajo poco a poco su atención hasta posarlos en las pupilas azules que los miraban con molestia.

"¿Qué me miras?" pregunto de forma brusca.

"¿Recuerdas el otro día que llegaste llorando?" pregunto aspirando su delicado perfume a manzana.

"No me lo recuerdes." Pido Kagome dando media vuelta.

Sesshomaru la retuvo sujetándola con firmeza de los hombros. "Espero que esto te alegre el día" susurro en su oído dejándola expectante ante un hombre que recién llegaba. "Es un regalo de mi parte, tengo que admitir que Yuka ayudo un poco."

Soltándola, Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja, pensando que su plan perfecto para vengarse de Sango se tramaba por sí solo.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Kohaku estaba literalmente ocultándose de todas las personas de la fiesta. Estaba sentado, en una de las sillas incomodas que habían en la bodega, para que ni sus amigos, ni sus familiares, ni el novio de su madre Toga Taisho preguntaran como había estado su viaje.

Con un fuerte suspiro abrió la puerta ante un montón de golpes en la puerta.

"Por favor, abran. Tengo que sacar un paquete de hielo y refrescos." Escucho gritar a una mujer.

Resoplo fastidiado y de un jalo abrió. La mujer que tenía el puño en alto era una linda joven aproximadamente de su edad, con largo cabello negro ébano y unos preciosos ojos chocolates. Kohaku creía haber visto a un ángel.

"Hola. Mi hermano me mando por unas cosas."

Kohaku asistió sin apartar su mirada de ella. "Pasa." Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Rin miro coquetamente a Kohaku, ella sabía quién era por supuesto, pero tener de frente al capitán del equipo de lucha era muy diferente. Con una sonrisa paso de largo a Kohaku, y mientras que sacaba unas cuantas cosas vio que él se volvía a sentar en su silla y mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto, sabiendo que no debía meterse en algo que no le importaba.

Kohaku le sonrió. "Tuve unas semanas muy largas." Murmuro desacomodándose la corbata.

Rin tomo las cosas que le llevaría a Miroku, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, se quedo parada en la puerta. "Deberías estar en la fiesta, yo en realidad no fui invitada, pero vine a ayudar a mi hermano."

"Gracias." Dijo negando.

Rin se volteo dispuesta a irse, pero mirarlo así, tan alto, guapo, fornido y con un gesto de completa soledad, hicieron volverse y dejar las cosas a un lado.

"Si necesitas hablar con alguien… una persona que no conozcas, tal vez y puedo ayudarte."

Kohaku medito en silencio. Realmente necesitaba descargarse, hablar con alguien. Antes de hablar exhalo un fuerte suspiro relajante y resignado.

"Lo que te diré no se lo digas a nadie."

Rin asintió desacomodando su peinado. "Lo juro."

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Inuyasha miraba atentamente lo que era ese vil circo de apariencias. Notaba como todos parecían estar en un circulo infinito, donde claramente, Miroku y él parecían ser los únicos en no encajar. Se fijo en su padre, conversando animadamente con la madre de Sango.

"Sango." Susurro.

Y dio media vuelta para mirar a amigo Miroku, quien iba de un lado al otro sirviendo bebidas.

Dio un suspiro profundo. Claramente ese lugar ya lo tenía fastidiado, su padre había insistido en que hablara con el representante de Harvard y el, a su pesar, estuvo escuchando a ese tal Joshua Rice, un egocéntrico, hablar durante media hora de su patético libro.

"Hola." Dijo acercándose despacio, con las manos metidas en su elegante pantalón.

Miroku lo miro.

"Hola." Saludo Sango acercándose a ellos.

Inuyasha, jurando la promesa hecha hacia su novia, la ignoro.

Miroku sintió pena por él.

"¿Es real? ¿No me hablaras?" preguntó molesta. Solo se había acercado a saludar, y lo único que había ganado era la mirada rencorosa de Inuyasha, y una sonrisa seca de parte de Miroku, quien no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ningún representante.

"Hola." Se limito a decir, mirándola a los ojos.

"¡Eso me gusta!" dijo ampliando una bella sonrisa. "Los dejo." Y le dedico a Miroku una encantador guiño de un ojo.

"¿Como esta todo?"

"Bien. Excepto que tal vez, no tengo nada que hablar con ningún representante, pues todo lo que tengo es por mi apellido." Confeso Inuyasha pasándose una mano por la cara.

"Al menos tienes la oportunidad."

"¿Por qué no vas a hablar con alguien? Yo me quedo aquí." Propuso Inuyasha. Dispuesto a limar asperezas.

Miroku sonrió ampliamente. Con eso perdonaba a su amigo. "Solo serán unos minutos. Inuyasha, gracias."

"Tomate tu tiempo, amigo."

Y Miroku se apresuro a acercarse al representante de Keiro University.

Toga se aproximo a toda prisa a su hijo menor, quien estaba sirviendo algunos vasos de ponche y refresco mientras su amigo, tomaba su lugar en el evento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto tomándolo arriba del codo.

Inuyasha sintió el agarre, y por culpa de eso tiro dos vasos de cristal. "Déjame." Susurro con advertencia a su padre. Ninguno de los dos quería ser un alboroto.

"¡Entonces, regresa a la reunión!" exigió.

Inuyasha, con todo el valor que acumuló, se soltó del agarre de su padre, y dijo: "¡No! No quiero ir a Harvard, ¿Entiendes? ¡No me quiero ir al extranjero!" y se dio la media vuelta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Inuyasha no contesto, saliendo de la escuela, yéndose directamente a casa. Perdiéndose del exhibición que estaba a punto de comenzar.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"¡Su atención por favor!" pidió Kagome, subiéndose a los escalones de piedra para poder tener mayor acceso a que pusieron sus ojos en ella. "Soy Kagome Higurashi, presidenta del comité de estudiantes."

Hubo aplausos de todos lados, Kohaku y Rin, quienes acababan de salir de la bodega, aplaudieron siguiendo a la multitud.

"Cada año, nuestra escuela elige un centro comunitario para dar su apoyo de forma monetario." Otra orla de aplausos. Kagome sonrió ampliamente mirando a Sango. "Este año escogimos al centro de adicciones Shimizu."

Sango abrió los ojos, Keiko se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de aguantar llorar de angustia. Kohaku tomo fuertemente la mano de Rin.

"Este año… nuestra elección es muy personal, debido a que el centro Shimizu ha ayudado a uno de nuestros más queridos compañeros."

Sango camino a paso rápido a su hermano, y lo abrazo fuertemente. Cualquier cosa que estuviese a punto de decir Kagome, seguramente lo devastaría.

"Gracias a su programa de ayuda a drogadictos y alcohólicos, muchos de los ciudadanos y jóvenes, pueden estar hoy en las calles libres de cualquier adicción." Siguió mirando a Sango. "Puedes pasar, Sango Kimura. Nuestra estudiante que ahora, gracias a ustedes, centro Shimizu, puede estar limpia y sobria."

Las piernas se le doblaron y casi cae de la fuerte impresión. Por un momento pensó que Kagome haría pasar a su hermano, pero se equivoco, a la que creía adicta era a ella, y eso al menos, era algo bueno en ese momento.

Con paso decidido, con la cabeza en alto, ignoro completamente la mirada de sorpresa de Miroku, y camino hacia donde Kagome aplaudía con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto Miroku acercándose a su hermana.

Rin soltó a Kohaku. "Ella no es la adicta, su hermano es el que intento hacer algo, y es él quien está en ese centro Shimizu."

"¡Hola! Soy Sango Kimura." Un montón de aplausos se escucho. Ella intento no desmayarse. "Quiero agradecer a mi amiga, Kagome, y al centro Shimizu por hacer tantas cosas buenas." Se apretó las manos nerviosa. "En el centro, una de las cosas que aprendí fue el perdón. Y me gustaría…"

"¡Gracias, Sango!" exclamo Kagome, cortando de tajo el discurso. Comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente, esperando que con eso los latidos de su corazón no se escuchasen. Sabía muy bien que había arruinado tal vez para siempre el futuro de Sango, y la verdad es que no lo había hecho precisamente por lo de Inuyasha, lo había hecho por su madre. Estaba harta que Sango le gustara más que ella misma. No lo entendía, ella era bonita, pero todos preferían a su amiga. Excepto que, Sango no era su amiga.

Dispuesta a salir de ahí airosa, Kagome se dio la vuelta, pero fue detenida por los brazos musculosos de Kohaku, quien sujeto su antebrazo con suficiente presión como para dejarle una marca: "Ella no es la paciente de Shimizu."

Su sonrisa triunfante se formo en un gesto. "No tienes que mentir por ella, Kohaku."

"Soy yo el que está en rehabilitación." Soltándola, se levanto su costosa camisa de marca, y le enseño las líneas casi victoriosas de un patético intento de suicidio. Kohaku se dio la vuelta y la dejo, allí pensativa.

Miro los ojos tristes de Sango. Ella tenía una munición con la cual la podría destruir por completo, pero… ¿tenía la fuerza para hacer eso?

Sango pensó, que la frase… "Soy una ex adicta." No era la mejor para poder ingresar a la universidad, y ante la mirada acusatoria de todos los que se encontraban en esa fiesta, y ante la revelación de su hermano para su enemiga, camino hasta irse de ese lugar.

"¡Sango!" grito Miroku alcanzándola en las escaleras que conducían fuera del instituto.

"¡Qué!" grito molesta. "¡Has venido a juzgarme!"

Miroku negó. "Jamás. Venía a saber si estás bien, porque eso que hiciste por tu hermano, déjame decirte que ha sido lo más grandioso que he visto."

Sango tartamudeo. "¿Co-como lo…?"

"No importa. Nadie lo sabrá por mí." Tomo su mano con ternura, Sujetándola, pues él quería estar para ella hablando o no hablando, quería que ella estuviese a su lado.

Sango, sin aguantar más, se estrecho entre sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Ahí estaba parada, horas después de estar bebiendo sola, viendo como ella le daba la espalda, como su despampanante, hermosa y respetada madre arreglaba la ropa de la pasarela para llevarla a Estados Unidos.

Kagome se acerco, tambaleando, hacia donde Naomi se encontraba hablando por teléfono, y con un fuerte suspiro se acomodo su despeinado cabello y, cuando la visión nublada vio a la secretaria acercándose para que no interrumpiera aquella llamada tan importante. Kagome la pasó de largo sin ponerle un poco de atención a su voz quejumbrosa llena de miedo.

"¿Preferiste escoger a Sango en vez de mi?" pregunto quitándole el teléfono de las manos y colgando aquella llamada.

Naomi miro a su hija. "¡Estas ebria!" Afirmó asombrada.

"Pudiste haber escogido a quien quisiera, a una desconocida, alguna embarazada drogadicta; no a mi mejor amiga."

"Cariño, te lo iba a contar…" intento explicar.

"¡Cuando!" grito poniendo sus confundidas pupilas azules en las oscuras de su madre.

La secretaria de Naomi salió de la recepción y se metió a la cocina, fingiendo no estar escuchando la pelea.

"Ese día, en la noche. Cenando en tu restaurant favorito. Tuve mucho trabajo porque tú y sango decidieron desaparecer, da gracias a dios que nos darán la oportunidad con las pocas fotos que mandamos." La mirada de Naomi la acusaron.

"¿Quieres que de gracias porque mi madre prefiere a otros que a su propia hija?" sarcasmo y acides en sus palabras junto con un mohín gracioso.

"No seas tonta." Un insulto fuerte por la forma de burlona en que lo dijo. "Esta compañía llevara todo a un nivel superior, Kagome. Trabaje duro por ello… siempre has sido mi apoyo, mi mejor fan, mi mejor modelo..."

"¡No! Soy tu hija." Frunció el ceño.

"Y como tal, sabría que con el tiempo me perdonarías. ¿Qué habría pasado si por tu culpa se rompía el trato?" negó con la cabeza. "Jamás me lo habría perdonado."

Kagome sintió el llanto obstruyendo su garganta. Guardo silencio un momento y bajo la vista, sintiéndose completamente idiota. "Espero que nunca lo hagas." Y cuando la miro lo hizo de tal manera que Naomi se quito para dejarle un lugar a su muy enfadada hija.

Siguiendo el consejo de Sesshomaru, levanto la cabeza y se fue con toda la dignidad que tenía.

Entonces, volteo… y vio a su madre hablando por el celular, entrando a la cocina por su secretaria, sin inmutarse de nada de lo que ella había dicho.

"Eres una perra." Murmuro. Con ira acumulada camino directo a la ropa bien acomodada que estaba ya lista para un largo viaje, abrió las amplias maletas y, con el solo pensamiento de castigar a su madre, se dirigió con un montón de ropa en las manos directo hacia la chimenea.

Se arrodillo y con suma precisión, a pesar del alcohol que se encontraba en sus venas, encendió las bombillas de gas y fuego para encender las llamas de aquella antigua pieza de mármol.

Volteo sus ojos tristes al pie de la escalera y vio allí a Kaede.

"Con esto quedo satisfecha." Afirmo. Mirándola. Sintiendo su apoyo cuando la anciana asintió con la cabeza; con todo el ánimo y con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, cobro todas las malas jugarretas de su madre.

Quedaría saldada la venganza de no pasar suficiente tiempo con ella, de haberle mentido sobre el amante de su padre, por no haber tenido el coraje de afrontar un divorcio, por haberla engañado de cómo sería la vida.

Y ante el grito de alto de su madre, aventó aquel montón de ropa al fuego.

Kagome sabía que no podía elegir a su familia. Pero si a sus amigos. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro salió del departamento sin importarle un bledo los gritos de Naomi.

**CONTINUARA…**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS ;)**

**BUENOS Y MALOS.**


End file.
